


Doctored Up

by Joycee



Series: Hospital 'Verse [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexuality, Cancer, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Hospitals, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Nurses & Nursing, Sexual Orientation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>After his girlfriend Kate dies of leukemia, Neal Caffrey, student nurse, finds himself attracted to Dr. Peter Burke, chief resident on the oncology service. When Neal is falsely accused by fellow student Matthew Keller, attending physician Dr. Garret Fowler, and hospital administrator Vincent Adler, he needs the help of nursing instructor Diana Berrigan, department chairman Dr. Reese Hughes, administrative assistant Elizabeth Mitchell, and hospital logistic and supply manager, Mozzie (aka Haversham) to recover his reputation and his career.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Neal Caffrey squeezed the hand of Lindsey Gless, a patient with acute lymphocytic leukemia. She was obviously in a lot of pain and her tear streaked face reflected her distress. Neal promised, "I'll talk to Dr. Fowler about increasing your pain medication. I think there is another chemo regimen he might want to try, too. Don't worry. Nobody is giving up on you, Lindsey, and I promise we can keep you comfortable."

His pretty young patient smiled gratefully, saying, "Oh Neal, I know you understand. You always cheer me up."

Neal wistfully traced a finger along a tear track on her face and tried to give her his most confident smile. He quickly folded an origami crane with a page from the notebook he carried and presented it to her with a flourish.

As soon as he left the room, Neal's smile evaporated and he angrily tracked down Dr. Garrett Fowler who was writing orders at the Nurses Station. He stubbornly confronted the unlikeable physician, "Lindsey Gless is in a lot of pain. You aren't giving her enough pain medication."

Dr. Fowler smirked, "Well, is that your considered professional opinion, Nurse Caffrey? What makes you think I need the advice of a student nurse on how to take care of my patient?"

Neal stubbornly responded, "She is really suffering. Furthermore, I don't think her current chemo regimen is working. I think you should bump her up to the next level in the protocol."

Fowler's face reddened and he sputtered, "Of all the nerve! I'll have you know I have years of experience in this specialty, and that's after college, med school and residency!"

Before he could continue, Neal's nursing instructor Diana Berrigan interrupted, "I'm sorry, Dr. Fowler. I'll have a talk with Mr. Caffrey. He won't bother you again."

Intern Dr. Clinton Jones silently looked on the scene and shook his head. He agreed privately with Caffrey, but he wasn't about to stick his neck out. 

Dr. Fowler growled, "No, Ms. Berrigan, this young man needs to be disciplined. I'm going to complain to Dr. Hughes."

After he stomped off, Diana placed a hand on Neal's shoulder and advised him, "Look Neal, I know you are sincere, but Dr. Fowler is in charge of Lindsey's case. You should not have spoken to him so rudely. I'm going to send you upstairs to explain the situation to Dr. Hughes before Dr. Fowler can influence his opinion. Hopefully, he will understand. As the head of the Oncology service, he wants the best for all of the patients. I suggest you calm yourself before you go see him, though. Please show some respect when you talk to him."

Neal stormed off the floor toward the elevator, where he almost crashed into the handsome Dr. Peter Burke, Chief Resident on the Oncology service. Peter put a hand out to fend him off and chuckled, "Hey there Rambo, where are you off to in such a snit?"

Neal gave him a rueful look and mournfully blurted, "I'm in trouble again. You always seem to see me at my worst moments. I had an argument with Dr. Fowler and now Ms. Berrigan is making me go talk to Dr. Hughes before Fowler reports me."

"Oh Neal," Peter sighed with a hint of a twinkle in his eye, "Is it about Lindsey Gless?"

"Yes," Neal confirmed vehemently, "There is no reason she should have to be in so much pain. Dr. Fowler isn't giving her enough medication. I think he should change her chemo, too."

Peter gave the attractive young student nurse a sympathetic look and answered, "Look, Neal, I understand what you lived through while your girlfriend Kate was sick, but that doesn't make you the world's foremost expert on leukemia."

Neal's shoulders sagged and his face crumpled. "While Kate was ill and after she died, I did a lot of research. I know what I'm talking about."

"Maybe you do," Peter allowed, "but you'd better take a more conciliatory approach with Dr. Hughes. He'll listen to you, Neal, and if you're right, he'll speak to Fowler. Just take it easy."

Neal perked up a little and responded, "You really think he'll be fair? Don't worry, I'll charm his pants off, then."

"You could do it, too," Peter laughed and then blushed a little at that thought. "Hey, do you want to come to dinner with Elizabeth and me later? You can fill me in on how it goes with Hughes."

Neal grinned, "Sure, I'd love to charm your lovely fiancée, too! It can't hurt to get on the good side of the Executive Assistant to the Hospital Administrator."

Peter took a mock swing at him and dismissed him affectionately, "I wish you could work your magic on Vincent Adler. No telling what time he'll let her leave tonight. Come find me after you talk to Dr. Hughes, okay?"

Neal brightened at the thought of a pleasant evening with Peter Burke and his fiancée Elizabeth Mitchell. He stepped into the elevator and concentrated on formulating a convincing case to persuade Dr. Hughes that he was right about Lindsay Gless.

Neal's thoughts were interrupted when his friend Mozzie bustled into the elevator pushing a stainless steel cart covered with equipment. Neal greeted him, "Hey Mozz, what's up? You busy running this place as usual?"

Mozzie replied haughtily, "My official title of Logistic and Supply Manager may not reflect it, but it is indeed up to me to keep this hospital functioning! Don't mock me."

"Hey, I have nothing but respect for your intelligence and ingenuity. You've saved me more times than I can count. I wish you could help me now. I have to go talk to Dr. Hughes," sighed Neal.

"Aw, what did you do to get in trouble this time, Neal?" inquired Mozzie. "You know there's a limit to that man's patience."

"Yeah, well, I'm right this time. I just have to convince Dr. Hughes," Neal asserted as he headed for Hughes's office. "Wish me luck!"

"Of course, mon frere. May the facts be with you. But take it easy, okay?" Mozzie pleaded. "I'd miss having you around here."

"No worries," Neal chirped cheerfully. He put a beguiling smile on his face as he knocked on Dr. Reese Hughes's door.

When Neal entered, he froze at the furious expression on Dr. Hughes's face. Neal was shocked to see Ms. Berrigan standing sternly beside Dr. Hughes. The senior doctor said tersely, "Neal Caffrey. I can't understand it. You are the last person I would have suspected of diverting narcotics from needy patients."

"W-what?!" Neal stammered. "What do you mean? Narcotics? I don't know what you are talking about."

Diana Berrigan said curtly, "Don't make it worse by lying, Neal. I'm so disappointed. I took a huge risk in allowing you to be admitted to our program. I was so impressed by your meticulous care of Kate...."

Neal cried, "Please, Ms. Berrigan, Dr. Hughes, tell me what is going on. I loved Kate! I want to dedicate my career to serving terminally ill cancer patients like her. I would never do anything to hurt a patient."

Dr. Hughes shook his head and said sternly, "Neal, we have the evidence that you have been signing out pain medications to patients that you did not administer to them."

"And this afternoon, you had the nerve to ask Dr. Fowler to increase the dosage of pain meds for Lindsey Gless," added Ms. Berrigan sadly.

"No! I told Dr. Fowler that Lindsey needs a higher dose because she had been in pain all day. She needs more relief. Her treatment isn't producing a remission. She needs to be progressed to the next level of chemo," Neal explained frantically. He couldn't believe what what he was hearing. Everything seemed unreal.

Dr. Hughes concluded, "I'm not going to argue with you, Caffrey. You'll get a chance to make your case at a hearing, but for now I must suspend you from duty."

Neal was reeling as Ms. Berrigan took his arm to lead him out of the office. He asked, "But aren't you even going to tell me why you think I did this? You said something about evidence, but that's impossible."

"Come on, Neal. One of your fellow student nurses, Matthew Keller, showed us the records where you ordered drugs from the pharmacy and signed them out to patients who did not receive them. There's no use in continuing to deny it."

"Keller!" Neal exclaimed bitterly. "Of course. Now I think I understand what's happening. Ms. Berrigan, I'm going to prove to you that I did not do this."

Diana called after him, "Neal, please don't do anything foolish. You should probably get a lawyer to represent you."

Neal was numb as he descended in the elevator, barely able to process all the thoughts and emotions that were overwhelming him. He exited the elevator, only to barrel head first into Peter Burke.

Peter steadied him with his hands, saying, "Whoa, buddy."

Neal desperately threw his arms around Peter and buried his face in Peter's chest. Peter tentatively patted and soothed the nearly hysterical student nurse and asked, "What's the matter, Neal? What has upset you so much? Has something happened to Lindsey?"

"Ohh, Peter...." Neal gasped, as he self consciously disentangled from Peter and stepped back. Behind the black framed glasses he wore, his eyes shimmered with impending tears. "I'm in trouble. Please don't believe anything you hear about me. It's not true!"

Peter looked confused. "What is somebody saying about you? Who's saying it?" He paused to lift Neal's chin and handed him a handkerchief. "Come on. I was just going to get Elizabeth to go to dinner. You were going to come with us. Remember?"

"I, I don't think I can now," Neal hesitated, as he removed his glasses and quickly swiped at his eyes. "I don't know what to do. I have to find Mozzie."

"Haversham?" asked a confused Peter. "Does he have something to do with the trouble you're in?"

"No. No, he doesn't, but he might be able to help me," Neal said unsurely.

Peter looked into Neal's distressed deep blue eyes and felt sincere sympathy for him, "Look, why don't you come to dinner with Elizabeth and me and tell us all about it? Then maybe we can all figure out what to do about it."

Neal snuffled, "Really? You'd help me? Oh Peter, thank you. You'll see, I didn't do this. It's Matthew Keller. He's set me up!"

Peter demurred, "Wait, Neal. Before you tell me what you're accused of doing, let's go get Elizabeth and get out of here."

Neal took a deep breath and sighed gratefully, "Yeah, okay."


	2. Chapter 2

When Elizabeth saw Peter approaching with Neal, she quickly shook her head and put up a hand to warn them away from coming any closer. She grabbed her purse and her jacket and hurried to meet them in the hallway. She exclaimed, "What are you doing here, Neal? You don't want to let Vincent see you. He's furious!"

"Adler already knows? Word sure travels fast!" Neal said bitterly. 

Peter pressed the button for an elevator and glanced back worriedly toward Adler's office. He demanded, "Neal, what kind of mess have you gotten into? Even the Hospital Administrator is involved?"

"Dr. Fowler stopped by and filled him in on your suspension, Neal," Elizabeth explained carefully. "You shouldn't even be here."

Seeing Neal's crestfallen look, Peter urged, "Come on. Let's just get out of here and then I want you to tell me everything that happened."

Neal nodded silently, biting his lower lip and hurrying along behind Peter and Elizabeth.

When they were seated into a booth in a diner down the street from the hospital, a waitress brought them water and menus, which they studied in awkward silence. Finally, after they had all ordered their meals, Peter looked expectantly at Neal. He prompted, "Okay, tell us what happened - from the beginning."

Neal said cryptically, "Well, I'm not sure when this story really began, but I guess it was when Matthew Keller and I were both dating Kate a couple of years ago."

Elizabeth looked skeptical. "Oh, Neal, what does that have to do with what happened at the hospital today?"

"Look, all I know is that, this afternoon after I complained to Dr. Fowler about Lindsey Gless's treatment, Dr. Hughes and Ms. Berrigan suddenly accused me of somehow diverting narcotics from patients. It is absurd. I would never do anything like that, but they said Matt Keller had given them evidence," Neal sighed.

"Oh, so you believe Keller set you up," confirmed Peter irritably. "I've never trusted that guy. There's something sleazy about him."

Elizabeth wondered, "But why, Neal? You said you were rivals a couple of years ago. Is he really still upset enough with you to do something as devastating as this now?"

Neal frowned, "I can't figure that out. I mean, why now? Does he really hate me that much? I thought we were over that a long time ago, especially since Kate...." He hesitated and then finished softly, "died last year."

Peter gave him a sympathetic look, then speculated, "Does he hold you responsible for her death somehow?"

"No, nothing like that. But he was jealous because she loved me.... And because, well, he loved me, too," Neal confessed quietly.

"Wait a minute! What do you mean?" Peter exclaimed. When Elizabeth gave him a pointed look, Peter gasped, "Oh! Oh. You mean, you and Keller.... Were you...?"

Neal looked down and then confided, "It was just a crush. We were experimenting. We both discovered that we really loved Kate. At least, I did, and Matt said he did, too."

"Well," Peter said quickly, "Let's get back to today. What's all this about missing narcotics? I've heard some rumors that may have been happening."

Elizabeth asked innocently, "What may have been happening? Is someone stealing narcotics?"

Neal confessed reluctantly, "Hughes accused me of ordering extra pain meds for patients and then keeping them instead of giving them to the patients."

"Does he think you are using the drugs yourself?" Elizabeth inquired incredulously. Peter just shook his head.

"Well, either that, or selling them, I guess," speculated Neal. "I don't know. You have to believe me. I didn't do it. I don't do drugs and I would never deprive patients of the pain relief they need."

"I believe you," declared Peter, looking at Neal fondly. "I think I know you better than that. I see how caring you are with your patients. And after Kate, well, I just know you would never do anything like that."

"Thanks," Neal nodded gratefully and shyly looked up at Peter. "That means a lot."

Elizabeth was watching their interaction curiously. She broke in, "Of course you didn't do it, Neal. Do you think Matthew Keller did?"

Peter added, "And did he turn you in to get even with you or because he needed to throw the blame on someone else besides himself?"

Neal pointed out, "Well, I guess I created a perfect opportunity today when I asked Dr. Fowler to increase Lindsay's pain meds. She's probably one of the patients who hasn't been getting her drugs and that's why her pain has been so bad."

"Maybe it's why Fowler was so upset with you, too," Peter nodded. "He knew he was ordering high enough doses of narcotics to relieve her pain."

Neal decided resolutely, "I need to find out how long this has been going on and how many doses of drugs we're talking about. I've got to find Mozzie. He can find out just about anything that happens in that hospital."

Elizabeth declared, "And so can I. I have access to everything Vincent has."

Both Peter and Neal objected, "No, we don't want you to get involved. You could lose your job. You know how Adler is!"

"Yes, nobody knows better than I do what Vincent Adler is like," Elizabeth confirmed bitterly. "That's why I want to be involved. I wouldn't even be surprised if Vincent knows the truth about it all. I don't trust Dr. Fowler either."

They all sat quietly while they finished eating and mulled things over. Finally, Peter said, "El, I'll take you home. I have to come back later tonight to make rounds, so I can take a look at Lindsey's records then and see if there's anything unusual in them. Neal, can I drop you off at your home?"

Neal accepted his offer, "Yeah, okay, thanks. I took the subway this morning, but I'm feeling exhausted after all this. If you happen to see Mozz later, would you tell him I need to talk to him?"

They dropped Elizabeth off at her apartment first since she lived closest to the hospital. After she kissed Peter, she smiled at Neal and assured him, "Don't worry. We'll get this straightened out, Neal. You'll be okay."

Neal directed Peter to his place, which Peter was surprised to see was a stately mansion. He asked, "How does a nursing student afford to live in a place like this?"

Neal smiled shyly, "I just rent a couple of rooms on the top floor. The owner of the house, my landlady, is a friend."

Peter whistled, "Pretty nice friend, I'd say." He turned and smiled affectionately at Neal, "Elizabeth is right, you know. Everything is going to be okay. Try to get some sleep."

Neal impulsively reached out to touch the older man's arm and thanked him profusely for being so understanding. "Since Kate died, I've dedicated my life to my nursing career, trying to help others through the painful experience of cancer treatment. It's nice to know I have some understanding friends I can count on."

When he got upstairs, Neal stripped off his clothes and collapsed onto the bed. As he recalled touching Peter, he felt stirrings in his groin. He casually fondled himself and began to imagine that Peter had come upstairs with him. In his mind, he could see himself kissing Peter passionately on the mouth, then moving his lips down Peter's chest and abs to his hard cock, taking him in his eager mouth and sucking him in, using his clever tongue to bring him to a hot climax.

Neal wiped himself off with the sheet and dismissed his fantasy. He drifted into a restless sleep, but a couple of hours later, he was awakened by the soft sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. As he lay there apprehensively listening, he heard his door slowly creaking open.

Neal silently slid his pillow under the covers and slipped over the side of his bed to roll underneath it. He waited as he watched a pair of legs in surgical scrub pants and rubber soled shoes walk around in his apartment. He held his breath as the legs came over and leaned over his bed.

Without warning, Neal clutched both of the ankles and pulled them out from under the intruder. He was rewarded with a crash and a loud curse. He hurriedly scrambled to jump on his uninvited guest and pin him down.


	3. Chapter 3

Mozzie squealed out a protest, "Neal! What's the matter with you? Get off of me! Oh, my back. I think I slipped a disk."

Neal squirmed off of the helpless man, questioning, "Mozzie? What are you doing here? Why didn't you knock or call my name? Why were you sneaking around in the dark?"

"I didn't want to wake you, Neal. The lights were off and I was checking to be sure you were all right when you grabbed me by my ankles. Ooh. Ow," Mozzie complained.

Neal sighed, "Are you going to be okay? I didn't mean to hurt you, but you scared me. Why are you here anyway?"

"Dr. Burke told me you needed to see me so I came on over here after work. He said you were in trouble," Mozzie explained. "Ow. Just help me get up. I don't think anything is broken."

Neal gave him a hand and half heartedly apologized, "I'm sorry, Mozz, but you shouldn't go sneaking around in the dark and scaring people late at night."

"Point taken," Mozzie admitted, gingerly stretching his limbs and dusting himself off. He noticed Neal’s nude body and blushed. "Please, pull some pants on! Then tell me what your problem is. Does it have to do with Fowler's complaint this afternoon?"

"Yes, but it got so much worse," Neal mourned. "Mozz, Dr. Hughes suspended me."

"What? Why?" Mozzie queried. "Just because you ruffled a senior doctor's feathers by challenging his treatment?"

"Oh, I wish that's all it was," Neal continued. "Matt Keller told Hughes and Berrigan that I've been diverting narcotic pain meds from patients."

"And they believed him?" Mozzie asked indignantly. "Nobody could think you would do that."

Neal sighed, "They said he showed them proof. Berrigan told me I should get a lawyer."

"Hmm, well, you should probably talk to June about that," Mozzie suggested. "I'll poke around the hospital tomorrow and see what I can find out."

"Oh, thank you, Mozz. I knew I could count on you," Neal said gratefully. "Elizabeth Mitchell offered to help, too. She has access to all of Adler's files."

"Elizabeth and I are pretty good friends," Mozzie noted. "But how did she get involved?"

"Well, Peter Burke invited me to dinner with them and I told them all about what happened," Neal explained.

"Neal? Do I detect some romantic interest between you and the charming Dr. Burke?" Mozzie asked suspiciously. "You know he and Elizabeth are engaged."

Neal blushed and sighed, "I know, Mozz, but a guy can dream, can't he? Anyway, that's a problem for another day."

"You're right, but it still is a problem," agreed Mozzie. "You go back to bed now and I'll get to the bottom of this situation with Keller and Fowler tomorrow. I don't like the idea of those two teaming up."

Neal yawned, "Thanks, Mozz. You're my best friend. Most of all, I'm worried about Lindsey Gless and the other patients who haven't been getting their pain medications."

"You know Lindsey's father, Stuart Gless, is a huge financial contributor to the hospital," Mozzie mused. "Adler and Hughes sure wouldn't want him to find out about this."

Neal yawned again, "Goodnight, Mozzie. See you tomorrow."

In the morning, after sleeping surprisingly soundly, Neal felt refreshed and optimistic. He had breakfast with his friend and landlady, June Ellington and filled her in on what had happened the day before.

June huffed, "Well, that's outrageous. Of course, I'll ask my attorney to defend you if you need him, but then I may just talk to him about suing Vincent Adler and that hospital for falsely accusing you. You know, my husband Byron and I donated a lot of money to that institution over the years. I'm very disappointed to hear this."

Neal placated, "Thanks June, but let's just take one step at a time. My friends Mozzie and Elizabeth are trying to get some information for me. Maybe the situation can be handled without a big fuss and any lasting damage."

"I certainly hope so, dear," June murmured. "What are you going to do about being suspended, though?"

"Well, that is a problem. I'm not sure," admitted Neal. "I think I need to talk to my old buddy Matthew Keller and see what he has to say."

"Please be careful, Neal, won't you?" June clucked, patting his hand. "And be sure to keep me informed so I can help if you need me to."

After June left, Neal dressed in one of Byron's expensive classic suits she had given him, grabbed his hat, and headed for the hospital. The first thing he wanted to do was to check on his patient Lindsey Gless to see how she was doing. Then he intended to find Matt Keller and confront him.

When he reached the hospital, he headed up to the oncology floor where he had been working. As he passed the Nurses Station, Head Nurse Sara Ellis looked up and recognized him with surprise at his dapper street clothing. She greeted him cheerily, "Hey Handsome, what do you think you're doing here?"

"I think I'm going to visit Lindsey," Neal confided. "I don't want her to worry that I abandoned her."

At that point, Dr. Fowler stepped forward and insisted, "Oh no, you're not. Sara, please call Security and have them escort Mr. Caffrey out of this hospital."

Neal held up both hands and argued, "Wait, Dr. Fowler. I'm not here to cause any trouble. I just want to visit her."

"You've caused plenty of trouble already, Caffrey," warned Fowler. "Now please leave."

Sara gave him an apologetic look as she picked up the phone. She agreed, "It's best if you just go, Neal. I'm sorry."

Neal gave her a betrayed look and turned around without another word. On his way out, he passed Dr. Burke, who was just coming onto the floor. Peter tried to stop him and asked, "What's going on now? What are you doing here, Neal?"

Neal just brushed past him without answering. He went straight to the elevator and rode it to the ground floor to look for Mozzie, but he wasn't in his office. He was afraid to go near Adler's office, so he couldn't talk to Elizabeth. He called Matt Keller and left a message that they needed to meet.

He decided to go to the Pharmacy where he found Pharmacist Phillip Kramer talking with a drug rep named Collins. Neal tried telling them he was an inspector from the DEA and calmly asked to see any requests for narcotic drugs that had been signed by Neal Caffrey in the last few months.

Kramer replied nastily, "I know who you are, Mr. Caffrey. I'm sure those records will be shown to you at the appropriate time by Dr. Hughes."

Neal replied edgily, "There shouldn't be any, because I haven't actually signed any requests for narcotic medications."

"That's what you say," Kramer countered. "Let me give you some free advice. Go home and wait until this blows this over. The last thing I need right now is any questions about our pharmacy records. I have DEA Agent Melissa Matthews coming in from Washington next week for a real inspection. I don't want any trouble with her and, trust me, neither do you."

Neal scowled, "If something illegal is going on here, I don't have anything to do with it and I don't want to either. If patients are suffering because their pain meds are being diverted, I'm going to put a stop to it."

Kramer gave him a smarmy smile and said, "Well, I tried to warn you." He looked significantly down the hall behind Neal and nodded.

Neal turned and saw Chief of Security Kyle Bancroft headed for him. After directing a look of disgust at Kramer and Collins, Neal held up his hands in surrender once again. He pleaded, "Okay, okay, I'm going now, but my questions will be answered before this is over."

Bancroft told him, "Sorry Caffrey, but you'll have to leave now." He walked along beside Neal to the front door of the hospital and watched him leave. Outside on the sidewalk, Neal clenched his fists in frustration. As he started to head back to the subway in defeat, his phone rang and he was excited to see who caller was.

Neal answered levelly, "Keller."

Keller growled, "You want to talk, Neal? Meet me at 9:00 tonight at that bar we always used to go to across the street from the hospital."

Before Neal could reply, Keller hung up. Neal stood there composing himself with his eyes closed for a moment. When he opened them, he saw Peter Burke hurrying toward him. Neal grinned at the first good thing that happened since he left home that morning.

Peter gave him a warm smile and informed him, "Here's some good news for you. Elizabeth said that Lindsey Gless told her father that you are in trouble and he called Adler to demand an explanation."

Neal worried, "Are you sure that's good? Maybe now he's just another person who believes I was trying to steal drugs from patients."

Peter assured him sincerely, "No, I don't think so. He knows how much Lindsey likes you. El said he was upset and he demanded to know more about the accusations and the evidence against you. Adler had to set up a meeting with him for tomorrow."

"Oh, well, I hope we can find some way to prove that evidence is false. I tried to get the pharmacy records from Phil Kramer, but Security threw me out of the hospital," Neal confessed mournfully. "I couldn't find Mozzie so maybe he has found out something useful."

"Uh, Neal, I really think you'd better stay out of the hospital right now," Peter advised. Neal looked so miserable that Peter squeezed his shoulder compassionately and suggested, "Hey, I know this is hard for you. Want to have dinner with El and me again tonight? I have to work another late shift tonight."

"No, thanks Peter," Neal replied. "I have some plans of my own this evening. I'm going to meet with Matt Keller."

"Oh, well please be careful, Neal," Peter warned. Without thinking, he reached out and smoothed back a distracting stray curl that had fallen over Neal's face. Neal beamed at him foolishly and then thanked him again for being such a good friend. Peter patted his shoulder gently and promised to keep him up on any other news about his case.

Neal left, humming to himself and suddenly feeling a little better.


	4. Chapter 4

Neal went home to his apartment and began to research drug diversion schemes online. He was surprised at how much information was available. It occurred to him that he should ask Ms. Berrigan if he could write a paper and give an inservice lecture on the subject. Maybe that would help to make up some of the time he was missing while he was suspended.

Mozzie dropped in on his way home from work to tell Neal that he was making progress on discovering which drugs had been diverted and getting an idea of how much may have been taken. He didn't have any clues about who was doing it, though, or what was happening to the drugs after they were stolen.

Mozzie was disconcerted when Neal mentioned that he saw the drug company salesman Collins with Pharmacist Phillip Kramer. He exclaimed, "What was he doing there? Our hospital is not supposed to have anything to do with his company after we caught them overcharging and substituting inferior brands last year."

Neal suggested, "Maybe he's working for another company now? Didn't his former employers go broke after they were prosecuted for fraud?"

"Hmm, I'll check into that," Mozzie agreed. "That may be what happened. He probably avoided prosecution himself by informing on his bosses."

"There's no honor among thieves anymore, Mozz," Neal teased. Then he added, "It's really low to cheat unsuspecting patients out of the meds they need anyway. What a dirty business!"

"Well, we don't know how far this goes. It may just be one nurse taking individual doses for personal use. Have you noticed any signs of drug abuse in Matt Keller or anyone else?" asked Mozzie.

"No, I don't think so, but I haven't really been paying any attention to him.," Neal noted. "I try to stay away from him."

"Yeah, that's the best idea," agreed Mozzie. "He's bad news. You might kind of ask around, though. See if anyone has noticed anything."

"Phil Kramer said an FDA Agent is coming next week. Maybe she can get to the bottom of all this," Neal suggested.

"Oh, the hospital won't want that to happen if they can avoid it," Mozzie told him. "They'd rather just handle the whole thing quietly."

After Mozzie left, Neal felt guilty that he hadn't told him that he was going to meet Keller that evening, but he knew it would worry Mozzie. He didn't want Mozzie following him or interfering. He looked at the time and realized he had just enough time to warm up some leftover Thai takeout for dinner before he went to the bar to meet Matt.

Neal sighed. Once he and Matt had been close buddies, and even lovers for a short time. During Kate's illness, they had patched over their differences for her sake. After she died and they were both were enrolled as student nurses, Neal caught Matt cheating and he had avoided him ever since. He wondered what Matt would have to say tonight.

When he got there, Keller was already sitting at the bar with a bottle of tequila and a shot glass in front of him. Neal was momentarily overcome with a feeling of deja vu from happier times.

Matt greeted Neal effusively. It seemed that he had already started drinking before Neal got there. "Hey Neal, baby, come here and I'll pour you a shot, just like old times."

Neal accepted the shot glass that Matt handed him and knocked it back. He figured it would help to give him courage to confront Matt. He said seriously, "No Matt, this is definitely not like the good old days. You've gotten me into terrible trouble by telling Fowler and Hughes that I have ordered narcotics for patients and never given them. You know I would never do anything like that."

Matt gave him a confused look and insisted, "No, Neal, I told them your signature on those forms was a forgery!"

"W-what?" Neal responded slowly. "Are you sure? That's not what they told me."

Matt put an arm around Neal's shoulder and handed him another shot of tequila. He leaned close and complained, "Neal, I'm hurt that you would think I'd do that to you. After all we've been through, even if I thought you did it, I would cover for you."

Neal downed the drink and felt his head start to spin a bit. He wasn't a big drinker. Matt poured them a couple more shots. He began to reminisce about old times they'd had in the bar drinking tequila when they were younger.

Neal began to laugh and swap stories with him. He felt drunkenly sentimental. His words began to slur as they talked about their first confusing days as student nurses. Neal giggled, "Hey Matty, remember when you kept talking to that patient and didn't even realize he had died?"

Matt countered, "Yeah, and I remember you sticking some old lady like a pin cushion when you were trying to learn how to start IVs."

Neal swayed and Matt put his arms around him. He leaned in very close so their pelvises were touching and mumbled sexily, "That's not all I remember, baby. I've really missed you. You look as gorgeous as ever."

Neal unconsciously rutted against Matt in response. The next thing he knew, Matt was kissing him passionately and their cocks were pressing together through their clothes. Neal felt his head spinning and realized he'd drunk too much tequila. He felt really high, though, almost like was he was drugged.

The bartender harrumphed, "Okay you two, why don't you take it outside. I don't want you putting on a show for my other customers."

Matt and Neal staggered out the door and Matt suggested, "Hey, why don't we go over to the hospital. I need to take a piss. Anyway, maybe you can look around for your good friend, Dr. Burke and say 'hi' before you go home. You can explain to him what I said about the signatures on the drug forms being forged."

That seemed like a good idea to Neal and he let Matt steer across him across the street. He commented mindlessly, "Thanks, Matty. I'm really drunk. You can really hold your teq-te-tequila."

When they got inside the hospital, Matt guided Neal into the men's room on the first floor. As soon as they were inside the empty restroom, Matt slammed Neal back against the door. He ground into him urgently and gave him a deep kiss.

Neal responded automatically. In his confused state of mind, all he knew was it felt wonderful. He hadn't had any sexual contact with another person since before Kate died. 

Matt tickled him and Neal giggled. Matt continued rubbing their groins together and purred, "That's it, Neal. I know what you like. I'm going kiss your ear and I'm going to bite your neck - just like that. Come on, baby. You know you love it."

Neal moaned, "Mmm, good Matty. Feels so good. Don't stop."

Gradually, Matt loosened their trousers and exposed their cocks. Neal hissed blissfully when Matt took him in hand. He began to thrust his taut erection up against Matt's larger organ and pressed into Matt's hand enclosing them. Matt continued to kiss and bite Neal's face and neck. He grabbed Neal's ass with his other hand and pulled him in closer. Suddenly he groaned and squeezed their straining leaking cocks together and both men came within minutes of each other.

Neal started to sink to the floor, his back still up against the door, leaning heavily against it. He gushed, "Matty, oh, I forgot how sexy you are. Did you come, too?"

Matt grabbed some tissue, hurriedly wiping them both off before he pulled their pants back up. He rubbed a little of the thick creamy semen onto Neal's lips and Neal smiled happily and licked it off.

Finally Matt pressed a couple of tablets into Neal's hand and urged him, "Here, baby, swallow these Advil. They'll keep you from feeling so hungover tomorrow."

Neal cooperated, choking the pills down without any water. Matt pulled him away from the door and said, "Look, Neal, I've got to go, baby. You can rest here a little bit and then you can go find Peter Burke. Okay?"

Neal nodded sleepily, "Okay, Matty. That's a good idea. Gotta tell him.... Wait what was I going to tell him? Matty?"

He looked around, but Matt was gone. Neal sighed and managed to stagger to his feet and leave the restroom. He wandered down the hall and took the elevator to the oncology floor. It was after visiting hours so the halls were quiet. 

When Neal arrived at the Nurses Station, he was disheveled and confused. The night nurse, Alex Hunter, went to him right away and cracked, "Hey Neal Caffrey. Looks like somebody has been having a good time tonight. What are you doing here?"

Neal grinned at her and declared, "I'm gonna visit Lindsey and then I gotta talk to Dr. Peter."

Alex objected, "Neal, you're in no condition to see anyone right now. Let me call you a cab."

Neal shook his head and swayed and grabbed the desk unsteadily. Alex noticed the disorientation in his hazy blue eyes. She called out, "Dr. Jones, come quick!

Jones arrived just in time to catch Neal as he lost his balance. Jones encouraged him, "Come on Caffrey. Let's get you to a bed so you can lie down for a little while."

Jones half dragged, half carried Neal to a room with an empty bed. He managed to get Neal's jacket off and hoist him up onto the bed. A bottle of prescription medication fell out of the jacket pocket and rolled across the floor. Jones picked it up and casually set it on the nightstand without looking at it.

Neal's eyelids fluttered as he fought losing consciousness. He mumbled incoherently, "Matty? Peter? Kate?"

Alex looked at Clinton Jones with obvious concern in her eyes and asked, "Do you really think Neal is just drunk? Or could there be something else wrong him?"

Jones studied the young man on the bed and concluded, "I don't know. I think we'd better check his vitals. I'm going to call Peter Burke. He knows him better."

When Peter arrived, he was shocked to see the debauched condition that Neal was in. He recalled that Neal had planned to meet Matthew Keller in a bar, but he had never known Neal to be much of a drinker. Peter tried to rouse him, shaking his shoulders and calling his name loudly, "Neal! Can you hear me, buddy? Neal! Wake up and talk to me for a minute. I need to check you out."

Neal moaned and turned his head toward Peter, but did not wake up. Peter noted his pale coloring and gently pulled his eyelids back to check his pupils, which he found to be constricted to pinpoints. He tentatively felt Neal's neck for a pulse and was alarmed by how weak it was.

Peter could smell alcohol on Neal's breath, and he had to admit, sex, too. He could see the recent bite marks on his exposed neck. He quietly observed Neal for another minute and then called out, "Alex, I don't like this. I think Caffrey may have been drugged. We need to draw blood for a tox screen and blood alcohol levels. Let's get a basic chem profile, too."

Alex nodded and started to leave the room when Peter suddenly cried, "He's crashing! Quick get the cart and call a code! Jones, you start pumping and I'll breathe for him. Hurry Alex! Now! Let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC3538481/  
> Diversion of Drugs Within Health Care Facilities, a Multiple-Victim Crime: Patterns of Diversion, Scope, Consequences, Detection, and Prevention


	5. Chapter 5

An IV was started, emergency drugs were injected and an intubation tube was placed before Neal was stabilized. Peter thanked everyone and took a deep breath while Alex began cleaning up the mess around them. He stared at Neal lying unconscious in the bed, still unclear as to what had happened to his sweet and sincere friend. Peter just wouldn't believe that Neal had simply drunk himself into a coma.

It was late at night, but Peter knew he wouldn't sleep until he had come down from the adrenaline rush of resuscitating Neal. He could still taste Neal on his lips from the mouth to mouth he had given him. As he sank back into the chair in the room, his fingers found the prescription bottle on the nightstand. He looked at it curiously. It was labeled _OxyContin 30 mg, Take 1 tab every 6 hours as needed for pain._ The patient's name was Nick Halden.

Peter casually counted that 28 of 30 tablets were left in the bottle. He realized that two tabs of the strong medication combined with alcohol, in a person who wasn't used to taking the narcotic, was enough to cause an overdose. Suspicion took hold in his mind as he began to wonder if Neal had been intentionally poisoned, with the bottle planted to make it look like Neal had stolen it.

He asked, "Does anyone know where this prescription bottle came from?"

Alex asked around and found out that the intern Clinton Jones had recovered it from Neal's jacket pocket, but hadn't examined the contents. Peter nodded and asked her to please let him know as soon as the drug screen results came back from the lab.

Alex asked, "Dr. Burke, do you think we should try some naloxone? I mean if it is a narcotic overdose...."

Peter agreed, "Yes, that's an excellent idea. Get Dr. Jones back in here, too."

The effect of the naloxone injection was almost immediate. Neal stirred and blinked his eyes and began to fight the respirator. Peter disconnected it from his endotracheal tube and Neal took in a deep noisy breath.

Clinton Jones remarked, "Wow, I guess that answers the question."

Peter growled, "Only one of the many questions, I'm afraid."

"I can't believe Neal OD'd," Alex wondered. "It is so not like him. Do you think all the recent stress he's been under finally got to him? Maybe he really was stealing pain meds from patients. It just seems so unbelievable."

Peter replied sharply, "Yes, it is unbelievable and we do not know that Neal took this drug voluntarily. You should not assume he is guilty of anything. I have a feeling that Neal is the victim here."

Alex said simply, "Yes, Dr. Burke. I'd like to get him cleaned up now, if you don't mind. It is so unlike Neal to appear such a mess."

Peter nodded and reminded her that Neal must be continuously monitored in case another dose of naloxone was required. He discontinued the respirator but left the NT tube in place and added an oxygen line. He petted Neal's hair absently to calm him.

Peter bent over Neal and calmly explained to him that he was in the hospital and he needed to rest quietly and breathe through the tube. He assured him the tube could probably be removed in a few hours. 

Neal stared back at him through confused and frightened blue eyes and nodded. Peter gave him a reassuring smile and patted his arm.

He was already thinking about who he needed to contact in the morning to let them know about Neal's condition. He decided he had better try to sleep for a few hours in an on call room because he had a feeling the next day would be a busy one.

Peter left Clinton Jones temporarily in charge of Neal's care and gave strict orders to call him if there was any change for the worse. When he woke from a fitful sleep in the early morning, the first person he called was his fiancée Elizabeth.

Elizabeth gasped, "Oh no! Neal OD'd? Oh my god! Peter, will he be okay?"

Peter sighed, "I don't know. We resuscitated him and reversed his coma with naloxone so he should be. I just don't know what happened. I don't believe that Neal stole those pills and took them, but he was awfully drunk. I'm afraid Matthew Keller had something to do with this, El."

"Keller? Really? Why?" Elizabeth queried. "What does he have to do with this? I didn't think Neal associated with Matthew anymore."

"Well, he told me he was going to meet him last night to confront him about the narcotics diversion scheme," Peter explained. "Keller wasn't around when Neal showed up last night in such dire condition."

"He just walked onto the floor by himself, drunk and disheveled?" Elizabeth repeated.

"Yes. Oh El, imagine if he hadn't been right here in the hospital. He would have lost consciousness and died!" Peter shivered at the thought. "Listen, I have to go and check on Neal now. Then I'll have to talk to Hughes and Berrigan and Neal's friend, Haversham."

"The logistics and supply man? He's a friend of Neal's?" Elizabeth wondered. "I guess Dr. Hughes will let Adler know."

“I'm sure word will spread through the hospital pretty fast," Peter admitted. "It's going to be a crazy day for me. I'll try to meet you for dinner again tonight, okay?"

He disconnected the call, showered, shaved and changed clothes and went back to Neal's room to see how he was doing. When he walked in, Neal was squirming and trying to pull on his breathing tube. Head nurse Sara Ellis was trying to calm him as she explained that he needed to lie still. She was threatening to restrain his hands if he kept touching his NT tube.

"That's okay," Peter interrupted. "I know it's uncomfortable. I think I can remove it now."

Neal looked up him gratefully and whimpered. Peter smiled at him and stepped up to the bedside. Before he removed the tube, he asked Sara if Neal had maintained consciousness all night.

Sara affirmed, "Yes, he's been sleepy, but he hasn't had any problems breathing on his own."

Peter pulled on a pair of gloves, gently untaped the tube and then smoothly pulled it out, catching the mucous and blood covered end with some gauze. Neal gasped and coughed a bit and then lay back relieved. He smiled at Peter weakly and asked hoarsely, "Peter, why am I here? What happened to me?"

"You don't remember anything?" worried Peter. "You walked onto the oncology floor dead drunk last night. Clinton Jones and Alex Hunter got you into a bed when you passed out and then they called me. After I got here, you arrested and we had to resuscitate you."

Neal colored and looked away momentarily. When he returned his gaze, he apologized, "I'm so sorry. I don't remember anything. I know I went to the bar to meet Matt Keller and we started drinking tequila shots. I'm so embarrassed."

Peter told him gently, "Neal, you weren't just drunk. We found a bottle of OxyContin in your jacket pocket. We used naloxone to rescue you."

"What? No! That can't be right," Neal protested. "I don't take drugs. I've never had a prescription for OxyContin."

"The prescription was for Nick Halden," Peter informed him. "Any idea who that is?"

Neal blanched and started to wheeze as his breath quickened. "Nick Halden? But that's...." He began a coughing fit without finishing his sentence.

Peter helped him sit up a little and gave him a drink of water. He ordered, "You rest now, Neal. We can talk later when you're stronger. We need to monitor you closely in case the naloxone wears off before the narcotic does, so you'll be here for a while longer."

He turned to Sara and reminded, "He is not to be left alone. Someone needs to stay with him at all times. I'm going to go call Hughes and fill him in. Then I'll contact Neal's friend, Haversham."

Sara objected, "Dr. Burke, you'll have to transfer him to the ICU for that level of monitoring. He should have been moved there last night."

"I don't even know if he's been officially admitted to the hospital. He collapsed right out there at the Nurses Station," Peter confessed. "Can you just assign someone to sit with him until I get things straightened out? Even a student nurse would be all right."

"Oh no," Neal anguished. "Everyone is going to know about this and they'll all believe I really did steal pain meds from patients."

"Well, I don't believe it!" Peter concluded adamantly. "We're going to find out what really happened. I suspect it has something to do with Keller."

"Could you call Mozzie? He'll come and sit with me," Neal begged. He glanced at Sara and lowered his voice. "Peter, maybe you could admit me under the name Nick Halden. I'll explain later."

Peter shook his head and said, ""Relax, buddy. I'll go call Haversham now. Sara, in the meantime, please assign a nurses aide to stay with Neal for a little while."

Mozzie showed up almost immediately after Peter called him. He shooed everyone else from the room, telling them imperiously, "Leave him to me. I'll call you if we need anything."

As soon as the two of them were alone, Mozzie leaned over Neal and clucked, "Oh mon frere! What has happened to you? Why didn't you tell me you were going to meet Keller? I could've watched your back."

Neal gave him a sheepish little smile and admitted, "I wish I had. I really can't remember anything after going to the bar to meet him. I guess I showed up here stoned out of my mind and then I crashed."

"So I heard," Mozzie confirmed, "and you are not out of danger yet. Dr. Burke said he found prescription meds on you."

"Yeah, they were prescribed for Nick Halden. Mozzie, I haven't used that name for years," Neal confided. "Matty must've planted them on me, but how did he get them? Does it say on the bottle who prescribed them?"

Mozzie's eyes glinted. "I'll find out. Dr. Burke didn't say. Neal, who else knows about Nick Halden?"

Neal tried to think, but his eyelids felt heavy and his mind was still fuzzy. Mozzie patted him and reassured, "It's okay. You can rest now. I'll be right here. You're safe with me."

Neal gratefully drifted into a light sleep. Mozzie watched his regular breathing and sighed with relief. As long as Neal was still alive, he knew they could figure out what was going on and who was behind it. He feared that someone had just tried to kill Neal - or Nick Halden. At the very least, they tried to incriminate him, but to what end?

Mozzie didn't really believe that Matthew Keller would have gone to such lengths on his own. After all, he had been in love with Neal once. There had to be more to it and Mozzie was determined to find out. His dear friend Neal had suffered enough through Kate's terminal illness and his profound grief when she died. He was finally getting his life together again and now someone was trying to ruin him.

Peter walked into Hughes's office with a grim expression on his face. Hughes greeted him abruptly with, "Now what's this I hear about Caffrey taking an overdose of OxyContin last night?"

Peter replied grimly, "Sir, I believe there's more to it than that. Someone tried to framed Neal. They may even have been trying to kill him."

"What makes you think that? It sounds a little melodramatic, don't you think?" Hughes commented drily. "How do you know he didn't just OD on prescription drugs that didn't belong to him. It happens every day."

"That's not what happened this time, sir!" Peter insisted emphatically. He calmed himself and then continued, "I know Neal. He doesn't take drugs and he would never have been involved in a scheme that deprived patients of their pain relief."

"It does seem out of character for him, doesn't it?" mused Dr. Hughes. "Okay Peter, I'm going to give you a little slack on this, but there had better not be any more incidents and I'm going to need some answers soon."

Peter thanked him and promised to get back to him by the next day. His phone buzzed and he was relieved to see it was Elizabeth. He answered it, "Hey Hon. I'm glad to hear from you."

"You might not be when you hear what I have to say, Peter," El warned. "Adler is acting very strange. I believe he is involved in this situation with Neal somehow. I can't talk about it here, though."

"Really?" Peter exclaimed. "Hon, how would you like to join me for a quick lunch at the bar across the street where Neal had drinks with Matthew Keller last night?"

"Okay, I'll meet you by the front door in an hour," El agreed. "I don't want Adler to see me with you. He might get suspicious."

Peter laughed gently, "Hon, he knows we're engaged. I'll meet you in front, though. I want to make a quick stop by the pharmacy first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.medscape.com/viewarticle/441915_4  
> Naloxone for Reversal of Opioids Effects


	6. Chapter 6

Hospital administrator Vincent Adler called Dr. Garrett Fowler and pharmacist Phillip Kramer into his private office. He barked, "What the hell happened here last night?"

Fowler replied, "Take it easy, Vincent. Keller tried to overdose Caffrey and plant OxyContin on him, but the gallant Peter Burke came to his rescue."

Adler complained, "We have a practically perfect narcotics diversion scheme going on here and Keller may ruin it because of his obsession with Neal Caffrey. Peter Burke is one of the smartest physicians we've ever had and he's taken a definite interest in our lovely young nursing student."

Kramer chimed in, "Wait boss, I thought Dr. Burke was engaged to your pretty assistant, Elizabeth Mitchell."

"He is. Don't be so naive, Phillip," Adler snapped. "Have you got that DEA inspection under control for next week?"

"Piece of cake," Kramer bragged. Fowler frowned and admonished, "You had better handle it, Phil, because I'm in this up to my neck. My entire career is at risk."

"You're no different from the rest of us, Garrett," Adler growled. "I've already been pressured by Stuart Gless, one of our biggest contributors. I hear Caffrey lives with the old dame, June Ellington, too. She is another huge donor."

There was quiet in the room for a moment. Then Adler continued determinedly, "So, what are we going to do about Keller and Caffrey."

Fowler gave him a smarmy smile and leered, "Well, I heard they have a sexual thing going on. Can we use that?"

"Maybe. Yeah, maybe we can," agreed Adler. "What's the story on Caffrey's Nick Halden alias?"

As their meeting broke up, Adler pulled Kramer aside and warned, "Keep a close eye on that psycho Collins. I don't trust him at all."

 

Nurse Alex Hunter met Matthew Keller in his favorite bar across the street from the hospital. She greeted him coolly, "Hi Matty, you know you almost killed Neal last night."

"Nah, I left him in the hospital," Keller said dismissively. "I knew someone would rescue his fair ass."

"Why did you do it?" Alex inquired curiously. "What have you got against Neal now?"

"Nothing much. I just need a scapegoat and he makes such an attractive victim," Keller told her with a mean glint in his eye. "You want to help me? I'm afraid the job's not done yet. The good Dr. Burke seems to have developed a crush on our boy so he's going to need a little more convincing."

"I need a little more persuasion, too, Matty," Alex purred suggestively. She stretched to show off her braless breasts under her white uniform.

"Mmm, that could be fun," Matt agreed. "Have a glass of wine with me first?"

After a couple of glasses of wine, they walked out together. Matthew led her over to the hospital and took her to one of the doctors' on call rooms. He kissed her and they made out energetically. Matt rubbed his expanding cock between Alex's legs. He slowly began to suck on her neck and then moved down to her firm breasts.

After he made his way to her wet pussy and licked and sucked her to a satisfying orgasm, Alex put her hand on his insistent erection and jacked him to his own pleasant climax. He lay back and sighed, "So are you going to help me finish off, Caffrey?"

Alex declined, "Nope. I don't want anything to do with murder. Anyway, I like Neal."

Matt laughed, "I like him too. He's my baby. I don't want to kill him. I just want him to take the fall for this narcotics shit I got into with Fowler and Kramer. If I can get him out of the nursing program, he won't be around the hospital mooning over Dr. Burke either. Maybe I can comfort him."

"What do you want me to do, Matty?" sighed Alex resignedly. She knew Keller would probably make her sorry if she didn't help him.

"Only what you just did for me. I want you to get him a little high first, though," he told her. He explained how she could remove a partial amount from another patient's narcotic injection and give that part to Neal through his IV. "With the amount of Oxy that's still in his system, that should make him feel real good and your other patient will never even notice."

When Alex arrived for her shift that night, Sara laughingly reported that Neal was making great progress. She could tell because he had been flirting with her all day. That made Alex jealous and she resolved to carry out Matthew's plan.

After she injected a low dose of narcotic into his IV, Alex leaned over Neal and watched his face register the effects of the drug. He smiled lazily at her and caressed a lock of her hair between his fingers. He murmured, "Pretty sexy Alex."

Alex gave him a wet kiss and moved her hand down slowly to stroke his cock to make it stiff. Neal squirmed and mumbled, "Ooh, Alex, you're making me hard. Feel high. Oh, Alex. You're gonna make me....oh, that feels so good....ohhhh."

Alex grinned at him and encouraged, "You like that, Neal? That's right, come on, sweet boy. Feels nice, doesn't it?"

She kissed him and Neal thrust up into her hand with his leaky, swollen, excited cock. Moments later, he cursed as his creamy cum flowed over her small hand. She stroked his face and kissed him again as he lay back and closed his eyes. He had a satisfied little smile on his pleasing features. She wiped her hand off on the sheet and replaced it with his.

When she left the room, she found Peter Burke at the desk as she expected. She winked at him and suggested, "You might want to look in our boy Neal. I think he's high again."

"No. How could he be?" Peter wondered. When he saw Neal's hand on his sticky dick and the ecstatic look on his face, though, he attempted to wake him.

Neal opened his beautiful eyes slowly and slurred, "Hi, Peeterr. Feeling goood."

Peter spluttered, "Neal, what have you done? How did you get hold of more drugs? You have to stop this!"

"Stop what, Peter? What drugs?" a sincerely confused Neal asked. "Hey, are you mad? I don't want you to be mad. I feel good."

"Yeah, yeah, I can see that," Peter said dejectedly. He disconsolately recalled the slight scent of sex on Neal's breath when he resuscitated him the night before.

Peter adjusted his trousers as he felt his own sex stirring while he stared at the outline of Neal's sculpted muscles beneath his sheets. He made his way to a restroom, dropped his pants and sat on the toilet. There he put aside his feelings of guilt and leisurely jacked himself to a sensuous fantasy of having sex with the alluring Neal. He exploded into orgasm despite his fatigue and disillusionment.

 

Later that evening, after Neal had time to recover, Peter sat down heavily in the chair next to Neal's bed. He sighed, "Neal, I think you had better tell me all about Matthew Keller and Nick Halden."

Neal gulped and acquiesced quietly. "It goes back a long way, to before I fell in love with Kate."

Peter listened quietly as Neal told him a long convoluted tale of friendship and lust and temptation and sex and rivalry and betrayal. When he finished, Neal was exhausted. Peter smiled sympathetically and said, "That's quite a story, Neal. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me."

He pulled the covers up over Neal, stroked his soft hair, and told him gently, "I want you to rest now, buddy. You need to get your strength back."

Peter sat there quietly watching the young man's angelic face as he went to sleep and realized he was falling in love with him. He did not notice when Elizabeth silently appeared in the doorway. When she observed the soft expression on her handsome fiancé's face, she abruptly turned away and left, fighting back tears.

 

Early the next morning, just before dawn, Neal startled when he heard someone quietly slip into his room. He lay very still clenching his fists under his sheets, waiting apprehensively to see who it was. A high female voice said softly in his ear, "Hi Neal. Are you okay?"

He turned toward the voice in surprise and exclaimed, "Lindsey! What are you doing here?"

She shyly explained, "I heard something happened to you and I was worried, so I decided to come and see for myself."

Neal chuckled, "That's so sweet of you, but are you supposed to be out of bed? I'm surprised to see you strong enough to walk."

"Yes, I wanted to tell you myself. Dr. Fowler took your advice and progressed my chemo to the next level and it's working. I'm feeling so much better and it looks like my cancer is going into remission."

Neal felt tears fill his eyes. He reached for Lindsey's hand and assured her, "That's the best news I could possibly hear! I'm so happy that it is working for you."

Lindsey gave him a proud smile and said, "Well, I'd better go, but I wanted to give this to you." She produced an origami swan and handed it to him. "It's a symbol of health, you know."

Neal clutched it and nodded enthusiastically, agreeing, "Yes, it sure is. A symbol of health, long life, and peace. Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth Mitchell sat in her office and nervously flipped through the files she had gathered that might relate to the drug diversion scheme. She knew that Adler had met with Fowler and Kramer the day before while she'd been out for lunch with her fiancé, Peter.

She thought back to their questioning of the bartender who had served Matthew Keller and Neal Caffrey about the night Neal collapsed. She couldn't help being impressed by Peter's intense determination to exonerate Neal from charges that he had stolen or used narcotics. The bartender happened to remember Keller insisting to Neal that he had told Dr. Fowler that Caffrey's signatures on the narcotics forms were forgeries.

The bartender pointed out that he had been staying pretty close to Keller because he knew him and didn't really trust him. Elizabeth recalled the hurt look in Peter's eyes as the bartender told them about Matt and Neal kissing and caressing and staggering out of the bar together. He also mentioned that he thought it was possible that Keller hadn't drunk as many tequila shots as Neal did and he speculated that Keller might have even slipped something into Neal's drink.

Peter had been in a hurry to get back to the hospital to check on the results of Neal's blood toxicology results. When Elizabeth had gone up to his floor to surprise Peter before she went home, she had caught him sitting by the bedside and staring lovingly, and lustingly, at Neal Caffrey.

Elizabeth suspected that Peter may have had some homosexual experiences in his past. He had hinted as much, but hadn't outright confessed any details. He was such a masculine and thrilling lover that she had simply put the issue out of her mind. Now she felt confused and worried that she might not really know her fiancé as well she believed she did.

She wasn't sure at all that she could ever accept a husband who wasn't completely faithful to her, or one who wasn't true to himself either. She honestly did not know what to do, but she felt she needed a little space from Peter temporarily.

Suddenly El startled as she looked up to find the shady drug rep Collins standing by her desk and staring at her. She asked sharply, "When did you slink in here? Were you trying to sneak up on me?"

Collins snickered nastily, "Just checking out a pretty lady, but I hear you're already engaged to one of the docs."

Elizabeth confirmed hastily, "Yes, yes I am, but that is none of your business."

Collins had sidled around to a position where he could see the labels on her files. He wheedled, "I thought maybe you could help me out. I'm looking for some information about the hospital pharmacy."

"No!" Elizabeth snapped a little louder than she meant to. She felt nervous and protectively gathered the stack of files closer to her.

Just then Kyle Bancroft poked his head in and asked, "Everything all right in here, Ms. Mitchell?"

Collins inched away from her and said, "Oh, Officer Bancroft, hello. I was just asking Elizabeth a question."

"He was just leaving," nodded a relieved Elizabeth. "I was just about to refile these folders that Mr. Adler asked me to pull for him."

Bancroft said firmly, "Come along with me then, Mr. Collins. These are private offices."

"Okay, okay, I'm just going back down to the pharmacy to talk to Phil Kramer."

Soon after they left, Vincent Adler called Elizabeth into his office. "Did I see that crook Collins lurking around here?"

"Yes, he was looking for inside information about the pharmacy. Kyle Bancroft escorted him out," Elizabeth told him.

"Well good. I'm sorry you were bothered by him. I wish we didn't have to do business with him," Adler complained.

"Do we have to?" Elizabeth asked innocently.

"Temporarily, I'm afraid we do," Adler affirmed. "Could you please call Ms. Berrigan and Dr. Fowler down here to meet with me? I'm getting a lot of outside pressure to reinstate Neal Caffrey to the nursing program."

"Really?" wondered Elizabeth. "He must have some powerful friends."

"Hmm, yeah, he does," said Adler distractedly. He was searching his desk for something and asked Elizabeth, "Have you seen my files from my meeting with Kramer and Fowler yesterday? I thought I left them right here."

Elizabeth responded quickly, "Oh, I just saw those in the stack of folders I was filing. I'll get them for you and then I'll make those calls to Dr. Fowler and Ms. Berrigan."

When Fowler learned the reason that Adler had called him, he shrugged, "I have no objection. As it turns out, I bumped the chemo for Lindsey Gless up a level and she's showing a positive response to it. Seems Caffrey was right about that."

Diana Berrigan frowned, "May I ask why you would want to take a chance on Neal again after he was just admitted for a drug overdose?"

Adler chuckled drily, "Because Stuart Gless is insisting on it. Anyway, there seems to be some question as to whether it is Mr. Caffrey or Mr. Keller who is responsible for the narcotic diversions."

"Really? Why do you suspect Matthew? I thought the investigation into Neal Caffrey was just getting started," Berrigan questioned insistently.

"Ms. Berrigan, in looking into this situation, I have determined that there were only a few cases of false documents. I believe that whichever of the two nursing students is responsible should be punished, probably even dismissed. However, we have a DEA agent coming here next week and I don't want this minor matter to trigger a full scale investigation of our pharmacy. Do you understand?"

"I suppose so," Diana still protested, "but what about Caffrey's overdose the other night? He hasn't even been discharged from the hospital yet. We don't even know if he's fit to return to duty."

Adler looked annoyed and instructed dismissively, "Well, reinstate him, give him a week or two off to recuperate, and get him some counseling."

Berrigan gave him a dubious look and acquiesced, "Yes sir, okay. But how are we going to make sure that no more pain meds are diverted from the patients who need them?"

Fowler looked at his watch and complained, "I've got to get back to my patients, Vincent. Do you need me for anything else?"

"Just keep your eye on Caffrey and Keller and anyone else who might be involved. Let me know if you notice any more irregularities with the drugs," Adler concluded.

As they left the administrator's office, Diana remarked to Fowler suspiciously, "You suddenly seem to be remarkably untroubled by all this, Doctor."

Fowler faced her and shrugged, "Adler runs this hospital and he has to keep our charitable contributors happy. There's no sense in arguing with him. Anyway, he's right in a way. This whole thing looks like a spat between the two young men and we certainly don't want to risk the hospital's reputation over it."

Berrigan continued to look troubled but didn't raise any further argument.

Elizabeth called Peter as soon as she heard the news about Neal. When he answered, she tried to sound as cheerful as she could. "Guess what, Hon. I have some good news for you. Adler told Berrigan and Fowler to reinstate Neal into the nursing program."

"Wow, are you sure?" Peter questioned. "There hasn't been a chance to do much investigation into the narcotics scheme yet."

"I know, but apparently Stuart Gless is insisting. Fowler admitted that Neal's treatment recommendation for Lindsey was working. Adler told them to keep an eye on Matthew Keller, too," Elizabeth explained.

"I haven't even discharged Neal from the hospital yet. Are you sure Adler knows about his overdose?" Peter asked incredulously.

"He knows. He told Berrigan to give him some time off and make him see a counselor," related Elizabeth. "He seemed quite concerned that no big deal should be made over the stolen drugs because he doesn't want the DEA Agent to get suspicious when she comes for the pharmacy inspection next week."

"That figures. Adler is such a cynical bastard," Peter said bitterly. "Hon, I'm worried about Neal, though. Somehow he managed to get high again right here in the hospital."

As they were talking, Peter saw Neal ambling unsteadily down the hall toward him. He said hastily, "I've got to go right now, Hon. I'll call you later."

When Neal got close to Peter, he suspected immediately that Neal was high again. Peter couldn't understand it. He had never had any hint that Neal might have a drug problem. He confronted his oblivious patient, who was barefoot and dressed only in a skimpy hospital gown. "Are you okay, Neal? What are you doing out of bed?"

Neal gave him a goofy grin and swayed a little as he stood next Peter. He slurred, "Oh hey, Peter. I'm jus' takin' a li'l walk. Tha's all."

Peter took his arm to steer him back to his room. He asked roughly, "Where are you getting the drugs to get high, Neal?"

Neal looked dumbfounded. "Drugs? Am I high again? I don' know how it's happenin', Peter."

Peter guided Neal back into bed. He queried, "Has Matt Keller been around here? Has he visited you?"

"No, I don' think so. I was asleep an' then Alex gave me a shot. Tha's all I know," Neal shrugged.

"What kind of shot did Alex give you?" Peter pressed suspiciously. "I haven't ordered any injection for you."

"Dunno," Neal sighed, "but I like Alex. You know, I think you're right. I'm feelin' really high now, Peter."

"You stay right here. Don't get out of bed," Peter ordered. "I'm going to go find Alex."

At the Nurses Station, it was change of shift time, so several nurses were finishing their notes for the day. Peter found Alex and took a casual approach, "Hi Alex. I thought you worked night shifts."

She gave him a curious little smile and admitted, "I usually do. I worked an extra shift today. I'm surprised you noticed."

Peter said seriously, "Neal told me you gave him an injection. I don't recall leaving any medication orders."

Alex shrank back a little and answered apologetically, "Oh, I hope I didn't make a mistake and give him someone else's medicine."

Head Nurse Sara came over and broke in sternly, "That is exactly what you did, Alex, and you know it. Dr. Burke, I was going to wait until after the shift change to tell you that I observed Alex preparing another patient's narcotic injection to give to Neal. I'm sorry I didn't get there in time to stop her."

Alex was backing away, pleading, "Matt made me do it. I didn't mean any harm. Really. I like Neal. I wouldn't hurt him."

"What you did was illegal," Peter stressed incredulously. "What about the patient who was supposed to get that injection? 

Alex pouted, "He didn't need it. He's doing fine. I'm sorry, Dr. Burke. I didn't want to do it."

Peter corralled her into a small prep room to continue their conversation. "What's this about Matthew Keller? Tell me what's going on, Alex."

"I'll tell you. He's trying to cast all the suspicion on Neal. He drugged him with Ecstasy in his drink the other night and then fed him two OxyContin tablets. I didn't know it when he came in. I found out later," confessed Alex.

Peter turned back to Sara and pleaded, "Can you please handle this situation? I need to check on Neal. I want to draw some blood for documentation."

Sara took charge smoothly. "Come on, Alex, you little minx. I knew you were up to something. We're going down to Adler's office. He needs to know about this."

Peter stopped them for a minute and asked, "Alex, where is Keller now? Do you know?"

Alex shook her head and offered slyly, "I could probably find him for you if you want to make a deal. I promise I wouldn't have done anything that really hurt Neal. Go check on him. He's feeling wonderful."

Peter gave her a disgusted look and waved the two nurses away. He quickly returned to Neal's room. Neal turned toward him with glazed eyes and gave him a seductive look. Peter involuntaily shivered with desire when he noticed Neal's erect penis tenting his sheet. He stammered, "N-Neal. Um, how are you feeling?"


	8. Chapter 8

Peter stepped forward hesitantly and slowly ran his hand along Neal's sculpted jaw. He looked into Neal's eyes with obvious yearning and whispered, "Oh buddy, what are we going to do. I've got to get you out of this hospital."

Neal gave him a glassy eyed uncomprehending little smile as he reached up and took Peter's hand. From the doorway, they heard the sound of a throat clearing. Peter turned quickly and saw intern Clinton Jones standing there looking uncomfortable. He said nervously, "Dr. Burke, Peter, I just wanted to let you know that Dr. Hughes is looking for you."

Peter visibly flinched and relinquished Neal's hand. He stepped back from the bed and replied, "Dr. Hughes? Now? Do you know what he wants?"

"No," Clinton shook his head. "I don't know. Just wanted to give you a head's up."

Peter nodded gratefully, "Thanks Jones. I owe you one." He started to leave the room and Neal called forlornly, "Peter? Where are you going?"

Peter turned and placated him, "I'll be back soon, buddy. Stay in bed, okay?"

Peter found Dr. Hughes standing at the Nurses Station talking with Sara. She was relating to him what had happened with Alex earlier. Hughes turned to Peter and demanded, "Burke, can you tell me what is going on around here?"

Peter nodded his head and suggested, "Perhaps we could discuss this privately, sir?"

Hughes agreed, "Okay, come on up to my office with me. Ms. Ellis, could you find Ms. Berrigan and bring her. I'd like you two to join us."

With Hughes sitting behind his desk, Peter began to recount the story of Neal's overdose and hospital admission. He had just gotten to his suspicions about Keller when Sara and Diana knocked and entered the office.

Diana blurted, "Dr. Hughes, are you aware that Mr. Adler wants Neal readmitted to our nursing program?"

Hughes eyed her seriously and blew out a long breath, "Do you have a problem with that, Ms. Berrigan? Dr. Fowler was in here a little while ago and he seemed to be okay with it."

Sara broke in, "I'd like to say I think that would be fair. It seems Caffrey has been the victim of a fraud."

"Yes, does anyone know where Keller is?" Hughes frowned.

Diana replied, "He's already left for today. He should be back in the morning, though."

Hughes commanded, "Tell him to come straight to my office when he comes in, will you?"

"Certainly," Diana agreed, "but I think Mr. Adler wants to see him, too."

"I'm sure he does," sighed Hughes. Turning to Peter, he asked, "Do you think you could discharge Caffrey soon? It seems he is not safe in this hospital, as much as I hate to admit it."

"Once his latest dose of narcotic wears off, I believe can, sir. Should I wait until morning?" Peter questioned.

"Frankly, I'd be happier if he were gone before Keller comes in tomorrow," Hughes instructed.

Diana added, "Mr. Adler suggested that we should give Neal a week off and require him to see a counselor before he returns."

"Good idea," approved Hughes. "Now, Ms. Ellis, what have you done about your devious nurse, Alex Hunter?" 

Sara shook her hair off her shoulder and responded, "I took Alex down to the administrator's office, sir. Since the incident involved Keller, too, I thought he would want to handle it."

"Ah yes," mused Hughes. "All right then. You are all dismissed. Thank you for your cooperation on this unusual matter. For the sake of this hospital and its patients, I hope we can resolve it soon."

Peter started to call Haversham, Logistics and Supply Manager; then decided instead to go see if he was in his office. He wanted to talk to the short bald man about their mutual friend Neal. He hoped maybe the man Neal affectionately called Mozzie could shed some light on Neal's past. After all, Peter hadn't known him very long.

The haughty little man was in his office and he rose to greet Peter bluntly, "Hey Doc, not many people make their way to this lowly office. What is it you want from me?"

Peter was a little taken aback, but he knew the man was eccentric so he persisted, "I wanted to talk to you about my patient Neal Caffrey."

"Ah yes, it seems no one can resist my friend's charm," Mozzie declared. "If you do anything to hurt him, you'll have me to answer to."

"You don't have to threaten me, Haversham. I'm here because I care about Neal and I'm trying to help him," Peter protested, wounded by the other man's accusatory tone.

"Alright, alright," Mozzie allowed grudgingly. "Do they still think Neal is some kind of addict stealing drugs from his patients?"

"Well, I don't want to believe it," Peter said unsurely, "but I need to know the truth. Does Neal have a drug problem?"

"No, never," insisted Mozzie. "He barely even drinks, except for some fine wine occasionally."

"Okay then, how much do you know about Matthew Keller?" Peter asked.

"Ah that one. He's a slippery devil. He's ass deep in this, isn't he?" Mozzie said fiercely.

"I'm afraid so. He's been drugging Neal to make him look guilty," Peter explained. "I understand they have an interesting past history."

"If you find that kind of thing interesting, I guess. I don't," Mozzie waved him off. "Neal used to be attracted to a somewhat more exciting life than he is now. They were what you could call, partners in crime."

"In crime?" Peter blanched. "What do you mean?"

"Petty crimes, con jobs, things like that," Mozzie continued. "Mostly Neal just skated the edge of the law. Matthew was more apt to go over the line."

"Why would Keller be trying to draw Neal into this drug scheme?" wondered Peter. "Just to find a scapegoat so he can get away with it?"

"Well, that's probably partly the case, but there's a little more to it," Mozzie grinned humorlessly. "You see, Matthew was in love with Neal when Neal fell for Kate. He tried competing for Kate's love, but ended up losing both Neal and Kate. I don't think he's ever gotten over it."

"That's been awhile though, hasn't it? You really think he still resents it?" Peter asked skeptically.

"Be warned, doc," Mozzie said seriously, looking pointedly at Peter. "Neal has an intoxicating effect on people. He casts his spell without even realizing it."

Peter blushed, "Yes, well, he is very attractive. I've noticed. I'll admit it."

"And not just on the outside," admonished Mozzie. "The trouble is, he is also very vulnerable, especially after Kate."

"Yes, I can see that, too," Peter admitted. "So have you learned anything about this drug diversion scheme that might help Neal?"

Mozzie gave him a big genuine smile, "I have. I believe I will be able to present the evidence to DEA Agent Melissa Matthews when she comes next week. This is much bigger than one nurse pilfering a few pain meds. In fact, I believe it goes all the way up to Kramer and Fowler and Adler himself. There's a lot of money to be made in black market narcotics."

"Fowler too?" Peter shook his head sadly. He worried, "Won't that ruin the hospital's reputation? A lot of good people are doing important work here fighting cancer and other diseases."

"Yes, and I can see that you are one of them, doc," Mozzie relented. "If I do this right, I believe I can get Adler and his co-criminals to take a plea and resign quietly and only the crooked drug rep will get arrested. He is the key to a much larger operation involving more than just this hospital."

Peter frowned, "Well, I hope you know what you are doing. But Neal needs you right now. I'm supposed to discharge him from the hospital now, but I don't want him home alone."

"Understood," Mozzie pledged. "You can count on me to keep an eye on him, and our friend June will help, too."

"I'd like to stop by to see him later," proposed Peter tentatively. "I don't know how long the drugs will linger in his system because I don't even know for sure how much he has been given. His last blood levels were definitely in the toxic range."

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to him," promised Mozzie.

Peter felt better and decided to look for Elizabeth. He thought she had sounded hurt the last time he talked to her and he was afraid he'd been neglecting her.

When he found her, she was decidedly cool to him, saying, "Oh Peter. I'm busy now and anyway I think you have plenty to do yourself, taking care of Neal along with all your other patients."

"What? Neal is not a big burden," protested Peter. "He's going home this evening."

"Oh, well then maybe you'd like to really take me out tonight, not just grab a sandwich at the diner," Elizabeth suggested challengingly.

Peter ducked his head and confessed in a low voice, "Well, hon, I have to go and check on Neal later, I mean just to be sure he's okay. He was dosed with a narcotic injection again earlier today."

"Well!" Elizabeth turned away from him and went back to filing. "Then I'm busy."

Peter started to speak, but then he just shook his head and turned around and left.

Elizabeth rested her forehead against the file cabinet and willed herself not to cry, fingering the engagement ring on her finger.


	9. Chapter 9

When Peter returned to Neal's bedside, the troubled young man was sleeping and looked perfectly peaceful. A feeling of warm satisfaction washed over Peter. He was loath to wake him and spoil the lovely vision.

Fowler came barging into the room and the spell was broken. He said loudly, "I hear your golden boy is going home today, Dr. Burke. That will be better for everyone."

Peter replied bitterly, "It's sad when we have to admit we cannot keep a patient safe in our hospital. Guess you failed at blaming the narcotic scheme on him."

"Hey, that wasn't my fault," Fowler professed. "Are you sure Neal doesn't just have a substance problem? After all, no one forced tequila down his throat, did they?"

Peter suspiciously pursued, ""How do you know what he drank was tequila? That isn't in his medical record."

"Aw, it's all over the hospital that he and Keller were drinking shots at the bar across the street. Everyone knows it, Pete," Fowler dismissed him casually.

"Where does he go to get his reputation back?" asked Peter. "I wonder if everyone knows he didn't take the drugs voluntarily."

Neal stirred and Peter crowded Fowler toward the door. He didn't want Neal upset right before he left the hospital.

Fowler cheerily waved, "Bye bye, boys. Good luck. Next time try not to get involved in something that is way over your head."

Neal blinked and questioned, "Was that Dr. Fowler? What did he mean about something way over our heads?"

"Don't worry, it's not important right now," Peter assured him. "How are you feeling? Do you think you're okay to go home.?"

"Well, my head aches," Neal complained, "but it can hurt at home as well as here. At least, I'll be more comfortable there."

"And safer," Peter mumbled under his breath. "Okay, I'll write your discharge orders and call your friend, Mozzie. He'll take you home and stay with you."

"I don't need a babysitter, Peter," Neal smiled gently. "I'm a big boy now, you know."

"You'll have to prove that to me," Peter groused. "I'm going to come by and check on you later tonight when I get off here."

"Ooh, a house call," Neal crowed cheerfully and leered, "I'll be glad to show you how grown up I am!"

Peter blushed and muttered, "Oh Neal, you're incorrigible."

Neal grinned playfully, "That's what you like about me, isn't it? Come on, admit it."

Peter laughed and swatted at him, "Yeah, yeah. Think you can dress yourself and stay out of trouble until I get your discharge orders written?"

Haversham appeared in the doorway and carped, "Well, what's taking you so long? I'm here to collect my young charge."

"Oh Mozz, I'll be ready in a second. Thanks for taking me home," Neal appeased his crotchety friend.

Later that evening, when he had finished making his rounds on his other patients, Peter eagerly drove to Neal's home. He was looking forward to seeing where Neal lived, and truthfully, he was just excited to be seeing him outside the hospital.

A housekeeper answered the door of the large elegant house. Peter introduced himself, "I'm Dr. Burke, here to check on my patient, Neal Caffrey."

The owner of the house, June Ellington appeared and greeted him graciously, "So nice to meet you Dr. Burke. I take it our friend Neal is no longer in any trouble over at the hospital."

Peter tried to respond noncommittally, "Well, I believe he is going to get a little time off to recover."

June warned ominously, "Well, tell those fools Vincent Adler and Garrett Fowler that they will be sorry if they don't leave that fine young man alone. You know, my late husband and I have given a lot of support to that hospital."

"Uh, yes. Well, apparently Stuart Gless has been putting some pressure on them, too," Peter commented uncomfortably.

"Oh, how is his daughter Lindsey getting along? I know Neal has taken an interest in her treatment. You know, he became quite an expert on leukemia after his sad experience with Kate," June acknowledged.

Peter agreed, "I know. It seems that Dr. Fowler took Neal's advice about advancing Lindsey's treatment and her condition is improving now."

June chuckled, "Neal is so smart and he deserves to be happy. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you. Why don't you go on upstairs?"

Mozzie opened the door to Neal's apartment and grouched, "Oh, there you are. I just made Neal get ready for bed. He wouldn't rest this afternoon."

Neal was standing behind Mozzie dressed in his comfortable sleep pants and a soft t-shirt, looking adorable. He pushed Mozzie out, saying, "Okay, mother hen, you've done your duty. Why don't you just run along now?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going. Things to do, places to go, people to see, you know," Mozzie acquiesced. "Take it easy, Neal. I mean it."

Peter hadn't expected to be left alone with Neal and he suddenly felt a bit nervous. He tried to sound professional, asking seriously, "How are you feeling really, Neal? You know it takes a little time to recover from a narcotics overdose."

Neal glanced away and said softly, "I'm still so embarrassed about that, Peter. I can't believe Matt went that far."

"He nearly killed you, Neal," Peter stressed. "If you hadn't been in the hospital when you lost consciousness, I hate to think what would have happened."

Neal scoffed, "Yeah, well, Matty knew that wouldn't happen. That's why he left me in the hospital. He just wanted me to be humiliated."

"Do you still have feelings for him, Neal?" Peter asked carefully. "You know you smelled of sex that night, and also right after Alex dosed you the other night."

"Oh! Now I really am embarrassed," Neal admitted, blushing deep red. "Peter, I hadn't had sex since before Kate died. She got so sick, but I was faithful to her."

"I believe you, buddy," Peter consoled him sympathetically. "I think you were taken advantage of by Matthew and Alex."

"I guess so, but why?" wondered Neal. "What did they have to gain by that?"

"Well, maybe they just took advantage of your condition, Neal. That would be tempting to anyone," Peter speculated, without realizing what he was saying.

Neal laughed merrily and moved in close to Peter. He looked up at him seductively from beneath his lush lashes and flirted, "Really, Peter? To anyone?"

Peter laughed nervously and stepped back a little. Neal was afraid he might leave, so he quickly offered him a glass of wine. "I have a lovely French Beajolais that I've been saving."

Peter scoffed, "Aw, it would be wasted on me. I'm not much of a wine drinker. I'll take a beer if you have one, though."

Neal produced an imported brand and Peter inspected it thoughtfully. He commented, "Oh, this looks like something Elizabeth would drink."

Neal looked down and inquired, "Everything okay between you two, Peter? When is the big date for your wedding?"

Peter hesitated, "Well, we haven't set a date yet. We haven't been engaged very long."

Neal brightened up. "Oh, I didn't mean to be intrusive. She seems like a good match for you."

"Actually, right now, I think El is a little annoyed with me," admitted Peter with a nervous chuckle.

Neal raised his eyebrows. He brought a glass of seltzer over and sat down close to Peter. He explained, "I think maybe I'd better stay away from anything with alcohol. It might turn me into a drunken slut again."

Peter looked at him fondly and teased, "You were kind of cute when you were high."

"And sexy?" Neal asked hopefully. He had his glasses off and his intense blue eyes pierced Peter's heart.

Peter murmured, "Mmmhmm" and leaned forward to kiss Neal lightly on his lips. He quickly pulled away with a look of confusion on his face. He mumbled, "I don't know why I did that."

Neal purred, "It's okay, Peter. I liked it. I find you very attractive."

They kissed again, with more passion this time. Peter put his hand up behind Neal's head and pulled him close. Neal cupped Peter's face with one hand and rested his other hand on his shoulder.

Peter pulled away again and stood up. He stammered, "N-Neal. I, I, I'm sorry. I can't. I want to, but I can't."

Neal smiled at him gently and assured, "It's okay, Peter. I understand. Really, I do."

Peter pulled his chair back further from Neal and sat back down. He asked curiously, "Neal, I know you loved Kate, but are you gay?"

"Oh, well, I don't like labels," Neal explained. "I've found that I can love anyone, woman or man, both emotionally and physically, sexually. Do you think that's weird?"

"N-no," Peter confessed. "I had a couple of sexual experiences with men when I was younger. I thought I loved someone once, but it didn't work out."

"Do you love Elizabeth?" Neal asked softly.

"I do," affirmed Peter tentatively, "and I make love to her, but I have to admit I don't feel the same sexual thrill."

"Do you think you are gay, Peter?" Neal wondered.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe. I'm really attracted to you, Neal," Peter acknowledged. "It's not like I go around fantasizing about men all the time, though."

"Well, I want you to be comfortable around me. I think you're very sexy, but that's not all I see in you. I want to be your friend," said Neal sincerely.

"Me, too" Peter smiled. "You're very smart and I like smart. How about if we try to stick to friendship, at least for awhile?"

"That's fine with me. As long as you want," Neal reassured. "I'll keep my hands off you."

"I believe I'm the one that kissed you," Peter said apologetically. "You didn't do anything but sit there and look adorable - and kissable."

"Well, I'm sure I kissed you back," giggled Neal. "Anyway, I probably should get some sleep or Mozzie will kill me."

Peter readily agreed, "You're right about that. I just wanted to stop by and check on you to be sure you were doing okay."

"I am," Neal responded, "but feel free to drop in and see me any time. I'd really appreciate updates on the situation at the hospital. I know Mozzie will tell me some things, but I'd like another point of view."

Peter drained his beer and moved toward the door. He promised, "I will, and I may have more questions for you about Keller, too."

"Did Alex get in a lot of trouble?" worried Neal. "I'm pretty sure she was manipulated by Matt."

"Well, what she did was wrong. She'll probably be suspended or allowed to resign," Peter explained. "You recovered, and the patient she filched the drug from didn't really need it, so no permanent harm was done. They probably won't press charges."

"Thank you for believing in me, Peter," Neal said emotionally. "I would hate to have been labeled a drug user. I wouldn't have been able to pursue my goal of being a nurse."

"I'll help you any way I can. You can count on me," Peter pledged. "Now goodnight, Neal. Get some sleep."

Neal wished him goodnight, and after he closed his door, he whispered, "See you in my dreams, handsome."


	10. Chapter 10

The following week, when DEA Agent Melissa Matthews conducted her inspection of the hospital pharmacy, she was surprised to be approached by the institution's Logistics and Supply manager in the cafeteria at lunchtime. The strange little man introduced himself as Haversham and stage whispered, "I have some information that I think you'll find interesting."

Agent Matthews was dubious that this man could tell her anything important, but she agreed to meet him discreetly in his office later that afternoon. When she got there, they were joined by Director of Oncology Services Dr. Reese Hughes, Nursing Instructor Ms. Diana Berrigan, and a nursing student named Neal Caffrey dressed in an elegant well tailored suit.

She sat and listened in amazement as they proceeded to tell her the convoluted story of an extensive narcotics diversion scheme that was making certain key people at the hospital very rich. It followed a similar pattern to cases she had investigated at other hospitals. She asked for any evidence they could produce, but what they had was not substantial enough for her to proceed with prosecution.

The agent educated them about the kind of documentation she would need to solidify the case and asked for their assistance in obtaining it. She warned them that they could be putting themselves in some danger, and could even jeopardize their careers.

All of them agreed that the risk was worth taking in order to protect the integrity of their prestigious institution. The hospital was providing effective care for extremely ill cancer patients, as well as contributing valuable research. They all agreed to keep the matter confidential until they could obtain the necessary evidence.

Agent Matthews finished her inspection and issued a clean report to Pharmacist Kramer and Administrator Adler. She hoped to encourage them to be complacent so it would be easier for her insider volunteers to investigate and procure the documents she needed to close the case.

Adler's Asministrative Assistant Elizabeth Mitchell complained to her fiancé, Chief Resident Dr. Peter Burke, after Agent Matthews left, "You should have seen Vincent and Phil Kramer and Garrett Fowler celebrating together. It was disgusting. I can't believe that DEA agent couldn't see what has been going on. I gave Haversham all the information I could find."

Neal had confidentially advised Peter about their plan to incriminate the sleazy executive and his partners, but Peter did not feel that he could share that information with Elizabeth. He shrugged, "Well, maybe they'll get caught eventually. They probably won't be able to get away with their dirty scheme forever."

Elizabeth looked at him wide eyed. Their deep blue color reminded him of Neal's. She gasped, "Peter, I can't believe you're taking this so calmly. Aren't you even upset about it?"

Peter replied disingenuously, "Well, there's only so much I can do. I have to keep my mind on my patients, you know."

"Is Neal coming back soon?" Elizabeth asked. "I'll bet he'll be upset about this. After all, look what they did to him."

"Well, that was Keller, his fellow nursing student. I'm not even sure how he fits into all this," Peter protested mildly.

"Peter, I'm really disappointed in you," Elizabth pouted. "I've always admired you for being so honest."

Peter felt guilty and tried to end the conversation. "Yeah, well, are we still going out Friday night?"

"I don't know. I don't think I want to," Elizabeth resisted. "Peter, I really think we should take a little break from each other for awhile."

"Hon, really? Just because of this?" Peter objected. "You can't hold me responsible for some illegal drug scheme I don't even know anything about. That's not fair."

Elizabeth sighed, "Oh Peter. It's not just that. You've changed lately from the man I agreed to marry."

"I don't know how I've changed, but if that's the way you feel, okay. We'll take a little break, as you call it," a wounded Peter replied. "Are you going to go out with other men while we take this time?"

"I don't know. Are you?" asked Elizabeth snarkily. When she saw his shocked expression, she quickly amended, "I didn't mean that, I mean not how it sounded, Peter."

He gave her a cold look and concluded, "Oh, I think you did. Tell you what, I'll let you know."

On Friday after work, Peter found his intern Clinton Jones and asked him to go out for a beer with him. Peter's break up with Elizabeth had been the talk of the hospital for a couple of days, so Jones agreed.

One beer turned into several as the two men companionably discussed some interesting cases and gossiped about their coworkers. Jones asked innocently, "What's going on with Caffrey these days? Is he doing okay?"

Peter was drunk enough not to hide his feelings. He sighed dreamily, "Oh Neal.... he's fine."

Jones clapped Peter on the shoulder sympathetically and agreed, "Yeah, he's fine. Does this have anything to do with your breakup with Elizabeth?"

Peter looked surprised and then responded, "It might. Oh, I don't know. She says I've changed."

"Well, I haven't noticed any changes," Jones told him. "You're still the smartest resident I've worked with and you're a good guy, too."

"You think so?" Peter asked hopefully. "I'm not sure any more. Elizabeth...."

"Hey, I think we've had enough for tonight, man," Jones suggested. "How are you getting home? You shouldn't be driving right now."

Peter agreed, "You're right. I can take the subway. I'll leave my car in the garage."

Instead of going home, though, Peter took the subway to Neal's neighborhood and walked the rest of the way. Standing out in front of June's house, Peter realized how it late it was and wondered what he was doing there.

A familiar voice came from behind him, "Hey Peter. What are you doing here?" Neal strolled up and put a hand on his shoulder.

Peter was confused and answered, "Neal? You're not at home?"

"I am now," chuckled Neal fondly. "Hey, come on in. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm not sure," Peter admitted as he followed Neal up the stairs. "Clinton Jones and I went out for a couple of beers after work. And now I'm here."

"Well, I'm glad you are," Neal said sincerely, turning to face him after he closed the door.

Peter put his arms around Neal and kissed him sweetly. He said softly, "I want you so much."

"Elizabeth?" asked Neal carefully. "I mean, are you sure, Peter?"

"Oh, I'm sure. Anyway, Elizabeth broke up with me. Said I'm not the man she thought I was. Guess that's true," confessed Peter.

Neal returned Peter's hug and suggested sympathetically, "You've been drinking and you're tired, Peter. Do you want to stay here with me tonight?"

"Oh, so much," Peter assured him and kissed him again.

Neal dexterously stripped off Peter's clothing except for his boxers as he steered him toward his bed. He left Peter lying on the bed while he discreetly changed in to pajama bottoms in his bathroom. When he came out, Neal smiled at Peter lying stretched out on the bed already asleep.

He climbed in with him and pulled the covers over them. Peter rolled toward Neal and wrapped his strong arms around him. Neal happily pressed his face to Peter's muscular chest. He placed a kiss between his nipples and snuggled up close.

Early in the morning, Peter shifted as daylight began to filter in through the windows. Neal grinned as their EME's found each other and rubbed together deliciously through the thin cloth of their underwear. He softly suckled one of Peter's nipples and then began to kiss his way down toward his hairy groin. 

Peter gave a surprised little groan and wrapped his hands in Neal's silky curls. He was barely awake when Neal's tongue tentatively licked the head of his cock. "Ohhh," he gasped. "That's wonderful."

Peter stiffened even more and began to leak clear fluid. Neal sucked him in holding the shaft with both hands. Peter moaned, "Oh god, Neal. Oh my god!" He began to rock into the welcoming wetness. Neal encouraged him with his tongue, his lips smiling around his mouthful.

Peter curled up to watch and then lay back and gave in to the exquisite stimulation. He cried out, "Ohhhh, Neal!" as he came and was overwhelmed when Neal swallowed him down. When he was completely drained, he tightened his fingers in Neal's rich silky hair and breathed, "Thank you."

Neal chuckled and stretched up next to Peter to give him a sloppy kiss. He watched Peter with his amused blue eyes still a little cloudy with sleep. Peter gave him a helpless smile and weakly ran a hand over him. Peter tried, "I guess it's your turn now."

Neal shook his head and reassured, "Just relax and enjoy yourself. You can get a chance at me in the shower in a little while."

After they lay resting comfortably together for a little while, they stripped and entered the shower. Peter ran his hands admiringly over Neal's impressive muscles. He murmured, "Oh, aren't you beautiful."

Neal soaped one of Peter's hands and guided it toward his renewed erection. He leaned back and watched through hooded eyes while Peter worked him. When Peter found the right stroke, Neal whined and twisted into it. His breathing was heavy and he leaned forward to bite into Peter's shoulder. 

Peter was thrilled when his efforts yielded an intense response and Neal shot forcefully up at Peter's chest and chin. Peter stuck his tongue out to taste a little and laughed delightedly. He hugged his soaking wet lover to him and washed his back and ass and then turned him around to finish his chest and abs and softening dick.

The two satisfied men climbed out of the shower into thick fluffy towels and then lay down on the bed again. Peter looked over at Neal and saw his own happiness reflected back in Neal's enthusiastic expression. They kissed again and embraced.

Neal traced a finger along Peter's neck and suggested, "How about if I fix us some coffee? Ready for a little breakfast?"

Peter answered, "That would make this perfect morning even better. Maybe you can find me a couple of ibuprofen, too? I had a few beers last night!"

"I noticed," teased Neal. "I have something even better, though - Mozzie's special hangover remedy. It tastes pretty bad, but it works miracles."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised," Peter acknowledged. "Hey, is he going to be upset about me doing this with you?"

"Doing what, Peter? Eating breakfast?" Neal mocked. Then he told him, "Probably a little bit. He's very possessive."

Peter looked shocked. "Are you and he....? I mean, I didn't think...."

Neal laughed, "No, no, he's not my lover, but he's always a little jealous of anyone who is. Mozzie is sort of my best friend, big brother, and father figure. I don't really have any other family."

Peter stared at him and said gently, "Sometime I want you to tell me why that is, but right now, I'm going to need to get back to the hospital to make my morning rounds. Would it be all right if I stop by again later this afternoon?"

"Not tired of me yet?" teased Neal, as Peter dressed in his clothes from the night before. "Sure, come back this afternoon and we can get back to plotting against Adler and Fowler and Kramer."

"And especially, Keller," Peter added fiercely. Neal just shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

A quick rap on the door announced Mozzie's arrival and Peter scooted past him and down the stairs before he could say a word. Neal was laughing when Mozzie turned around and gave him a perplexed look. He asked archly, "I thought you said that wasn't going to lead to anything anytime soon?"

Neal giggled, "Well, guess I was wrong about that. Be happy for me, Mozz."

Mozzie replied gruffly, "Yeah, yeah, you deserve a little happiness, kid. But if he hurts you...."

"I know, I know. Don't worry, Mozz. I'll be okay. One thing I've learned is that nothing lasts forever," Neal assured him wistfully.


	11. Chapter 11

At the hospital, Peter was surprised to find both attending physicians Hughes and Fowler on the floor. Before they noticed his presence, he listened in on the apparent argument they were having.

Hughes uncharacteristically swore, "Damnit, Garret, I can't believe you let yourself get mixed up in this!"

Fowler replied churlishly, "That's easy for you to say Saint Hughes. You don't know what it's like. My wife, my kids, they've all gotten used to a certain lifestyle. I want to be able to retire before I'm too old to enjoy it."

"Money? That's your excuse?" Hughes harrumphed contemptuously. "You are surrounded all day by patients who have real life and death problems, and all you can think about is money."

Fowler growled, "Yeah, well, what are you going to do about it? We've been friends all of our lives, Reese."

"I know it, but you can't expect me to overlook this," insisted Hughes. "The only thing for you to do now is to turn on Adler and Kramer and cut the best deal you can."

"Oh yeah? What about Keller? What am I supposed to do about that little blackmailer?" anguished Fowler.

Peter must have a made a noise, because Hughes suddenly grabbed Fowler's arm and signaled him to stop talking. Peter slipped into the nearest room and pretended to be examining the patient's medical record.

In a minute, Hughes stood in the doorway and stared at Peter. He asked tentatively, "Everything all right here, Burke?"

Peter nodded distractedly, "Oh, yes, I was just considering whether this patient needs a change in his chemo regime."

Hughes cleared his throat and pursued, "Yes, well, perhaps you should discuss that with Dr. Fowler."

"I will, sir," Peter affirmed. He turned to leave the patient's room and Hughes stepped aside. 

Hughes stopped him before he could get down the hall and asked casually. "Say, Peter, is Caffrey doing okay now?"

"Oh yes, he's fine," Peter answered quickly. Then he added, "At least as far as I know. I wonder if he is out of danger now, though?"

Hughes frowned, "I don't suppose you've seen Matthew Keller around, have you?"

Peter shook his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Fowler walk off the floor toward the elevators. Hughes bid him "Good day" and headed back to his office.

Peter couldn't wait to get back to Neal to fill him in on what he'd heard. He wasn't even disappointed that Haversham was still there. He filled in both of them on the details and wondered what they thought would happen next. Haversham vowed, "I'll make sure Agent Matthews knows Fowler is being blackmailed. He may be her key witness."

Neal grinned, "Hey, Mozzie, didn't you have some place you had to go this afternoon?"

"Oh, yeah. I've got that thing, with that guy," Mozzie improvised. "At that place!" he and and Neal finished in unison. Peter laughed at their obviously contrived excuse.

As soon as he was gone, Neal rushed to throw his arms around Peter. He enthused, "I missed you already, lover!"

Peter blushed and stepped back, "What's all this? You act like I've been gone for more than a couple of hours."

Neal persisted, "Well, it feels like it. I haven't been in love in such a long time."

"Are you in love now, Neal? With me?" Peter laughed delightedly. "I wasn't expecting that."

"What did you expect?" Neal murmured as he nuzzled Peter's neck. "A quick one night stand?"

"I don't know," Peter mumbled as he gave in to Neal's evident passion and kissed him back.

"Then stop thinking and come to bed with me!" Neal insisted and started pulling Peter in that direction. Peter chuckled at the younger man's enthusiasm and pushed him back onto the bed and pinned him down.

There was a loud knock at the door and Peter and Neal froze as they heard Matthew Keller calling out, "Open up, Neal. I know you're in there. We need to talk."

Neal gestured furiously for Peter to duck into the bathroom and close the door. He let Matt in saying, "Well what a surprise this is, Matty. Did you come to drug or rape me?"

"Aw, come on, your're not still upset about that, are you, Neal?" Keller wheedled. "I never meant to hurt you."

"You just wanted to ruin my career after I took the blame for your participation in that little narcotic scheme. That's all," Neal said bitterly.

"Well, never mind that. I've got a better way out now," Keller told him. "Hey, you came out all right. You have some very important friends, it seems."

"What do you want, Matthew?" Neal asked curtly. "I'm sure this isn't just a social call."

"How cynical of you, Neal. I'm hurt," Keller said sarcastically as he looked around Neal's surroundings. "Hey, you always land on your feet, don't you? Just like the sleek little cat that you are. Or should I say pussy?"

"Get out, Matthew," Neal commanded sternly. "I don't want anything to do with you and your dirty mind."

"Gee, that's not what you said the other night, baby," Keller cooed. "You were begging me to stick my big cock up your ass."

Neal blushed because he couldn't remember anything from when he was so drunk and drugged. He said quietly, "I wasn't myself. You drugged me, Matt. I don't want you now, so get out."

Keller advanced on Neal and cadged, "Come on, baby, you know you want to...."

Peter burst out of the bathroom and grabbed Matt by his shoulders, growling, "You heard him, Keller. Get the fuck out of here!"

Keller recovered from his surprise and edged toward the door, eyeing Peter maliciously. He threatened, "You'll be sorry, Burke, just like everyone else who's ever gotten involved with Neal has been. You'll see."

Peter followed him and angrily kicked the door shut behind him. He turned to see Neal on the verge of tears. He cried, "It's true, Peter. You should get away from me while you can."

Peter rushed over to him and wrapped his arms around the shaken young student. He soothed, "No, Neal. Don't listen to him. Don't let that loathsome man make you feel bad. You're beautiful and good, and I, I think, I love you."

"No, Peter, don't" Neal pulled away. "I'm sorry. I need to be by myself right now. Okay?"

Peter backed away awkwardly and acquiesced reluctantly, "Well, I guess, if you're sure that's what you want."

"It is. Just for right now. I'm sorry, Peter," Neal apologized. "I just need to think. Come back later, maybe?"

"Sure," Peter agreed hesitantly. "I will if you want me to. Let me know. I really don't understand what just happened here."

"I know. I'm sorry," repeated Neal. He turned away as Peter quietly left. He buried his head in his arms and sobbed. He felt confused and ashamed and so alone.

Peter was at a loss when he got back outside. He felt sorry for Neal and angry at Matt Keller for hurting Neal and frustrated with himself for not knowing how to comfort Neal. He sighed and returned to the hospital. There was always work to be done. One thing he would not do was neglect his patients.

After a couple of hours of reviewing charts and writing orders, Peter felt calmer and decided to go home. As he walked to his car, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He glanced at it and answered sadly, "Hi hon. I miss you."

Elizabeth asked, "Peter, will you come over? We need to talk."


	12. Chapter 12

Peter and Elizabeth talked late into the night. He recounted everything he knew about the drug diversion scheme, including Fowler's, Keller's and Agent Matthews's roles. She fixed them more coffee and asked, "What are your feelings about Neal? Honestly, Peter."

Peter sighed, "Oh, it's so complicated, Hon. I admit I find him very attractive."

"Did you have sex with him?" Elizabeth asked fearfully. "Please, Peter, I need know."

"He gave me a blow job and I jerked him off in the shower, but it wasn't as casual as that sounds, hon," Peter admitted. "I'm so confused. I love you, but when I'm with him, it feels like I'm in love with him, too. I'm so sorry. I don't want to hurt you."

Elizabeth sighed, "Well, I'd be a liar if I said it didn't hurt, but it's better for me to know the truth. It's better for you to find out about yourself, too, Peter."

"What are we going to do?" anguished Peter. "I have to see Neal every day at work."

"I know," Elizabeth said gently. She twisted off her engagement ring and folded it into his hand. "I think we'd better forget about marriage right now."

"I don't want to lose you," Peter protested. "I do love you, El. I'll be true to you."

"No, that's too much to ask right now, hon. I think we need to take a little time to let things work out, or not," Elizabeth counseled wisely.

"So you're breaking up with me?" Peter questioned painfully. "I really don't want that."

"Well, I still want to see you, but you should see Neal, too. I want you to figure out what you really want, what you really need, in life," Elizabeth explained generously. "I'm willing to be patient. You're worth it, Peter."

Peter kissed her tenderly. He stroked her face and her soft dark hair and kissed her forehead. Finally, with tears in his eyes, he thanked her, "You are the most wonderful woman in the world."

"Just be honest with me, Peter. Promise," she demanded. "No sneaking around. No lying."

"Okay, that's fair," Peter agreed. "Can I sleep here with you tonight?"

"Mmm, on the couch," Elizabeth smiled. Peter stretched out and yawned. He was asleep almost before she left the room. She smiled sadly at her former fiancé and wondered what their future would be.

When Neal returned to his duties as student nurse on the oncology floor. He was delighted to find that Lindsey Gless had been discharged. He was assigned to an adorable little girl named Savannah Rowland who was afflicted with acute lymphocytic leukemia. She lived with father Josh and his brother James, the heirs of another wealthy contributor to the hospital, Nathanial Rowland, who had recently died of old age.

Neal was delighted with the fragile young girl and immediately began to charm her with origami animals. She giggled and then turned serious and asked him, "Neal, am I going die like Grandfather?"

Neal bent down and kissed her cheek lightly. He held her hand and assured her, "Not if I can help it, sweetheart. You are here so we can get you well. The girl who was in this bed last week got better and went home. There's no reason you can't do that, too."

Peter watched sentimentally from the doorway, waiting for Neal to finish. When he saw Peter, Neal smiled bravely. As they walked down the hall, he said nonchalantly, "I heard you got back together with Elizabeth. That's good."

Peter slipped Neal's hand into his own and and replied quietly, "It's not exactly what you are thinking, Neal. Elizabeth wants me to explore my feelings for you before she and I commit to getting married."

Neal looked up at him shyly and wondered, "Really? Did she really say that? Are you upset?"

Peter pulled him into a closet and put his arms around him. He pulled him close and murmured into his ear, "I am not upset and I am not sorry about anything, Neal. I just need a little time to figure out who I am and what I want. Can you live with that?"

Neal was enthusiastically kissing him and practically climbing his body. He nodded eagerly, "I sure can!"

When they stepped out of the closet they were rumpled and and flushed. Neal held some file folders in front of him and Peter walked very closely behind him. Neal giggled when Peter's extended dick bobbed against his ass. They made it as far as the unisex family restroom, where they both stepped in and locked the door before they jumped each other.

Later in the cafeteria, Neal saw Peter and Elizabeth having lunch together. He cautiously made his way over to them and asked, "Would it be all right if I joined you?"

Elizabeth gave him a wicked smile and invited, "Sit down, Neal. I guess this will give everyone something to gossip about."

Neal looked troubled and protested, "Oh, I don't want to embarrass you. I'm sorry."

Elizabeth reached out a hand and laid it on his. She reassured, "We're not the ones who should be feeling guilty. It's all the busybodies who don't mind their own business who should feel bad."

Neal gave her a pleased grin and concurred, "I like the way you think, Elizabeth."

Peter winced and worried, "I can see it now. You two smart blue eyed beauties are going to gang up on me! You're too much alike."

Neal teased, "Aw, is that so bad? You're the one who is getting the most out of this arrangement, I think."

"Yes, you should be grateful," admonished Elizabeth. Peter groaned, "See?"

Elizabeth volunteered excitedly, "I have news. Dr. Fowler turned himself in to Agent Matthews. She was here this morning putting pressure on Adler and Kramer to talk. They are helping her set up a trap to catch Collins and his bosses who are running the same scheme at hospitals all over the city."

"What about Keller?" Neal asked timidly. Peter gave him a reassuring look and brushed his arm with his hand.

Elizabeth said regretfully, "The police went to look for him this morning, but he was gone from where he has been living. No one knows where he is."

Haversham walked over to them, eyes glinting with mischief. He could hardly contain himself. He was so excited because Agent Matthews was going to present him with a special Certificate of Appreciation from the DEA for his assistance in breaking the case. 

Neal smiled proudly, "Way to go, Mozz! Who ever thought you would get an award from the right side of the law?"

"What do you mean?" whined a wounded Mozzie. Then he turned and suggested, "Elizabeth, come with me. I'm pretty sure the Agent has a Certificate for you, too."

Peter and Neal were left alone, gazing into each other's eyes with amusement. Neal turned serious and questioned, "Peter, you're not planning to just have sex with me in the bathroom between patients, are you? Call me selfish, but I want you in my bed at night. I want to wake up wrapped in your arms."

"Shall we start tonight?" Peter teased fondly. "That is, if you think you can wait another few hours. I'm still a resident with a heavy workload, you know."

"Okay, but really, in the bathroom between patients is okay, too!" Neal sassed with a glint in his eyes.

"You may be overestimating my sexual stamina, Neal," warned Peter. "I'm not sure I can keep up with you."

"Oh, Mozzie has a potion for that, too. Something about oysters and Spanish Fly...." mused Neal.

"Never mind, I think I can satisfy you without that," Peter objected. "How about if we get back to work this afternoon and I'll drive you home when I get off this evening. I was on call last week, so I should have a few nights free this week."

"I hate to break it to you, lover, but between Elizabeth and me, I don't think you'll ever have another night free," Neal promised.

**Author's Note:**

> _The White Collar characters were originally developed by Jeff Eastin for the series on USA TV._


End file.
